Mello
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Mello never really spoke of his past. How did he get to Whammy's House, and what was he before that? This is my theory of his past.
1. Prologue: Mihael Keehl

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Alright, I'm putting this up because I want to know what you guys think of it. If you guys like this part, I'll put up the first chapter, which I'm working on.

So, without further ado, I bring you "Mello".

….

"Still a little bit longer."

"So big, though. Any day now, I'll be father, and he'll grow up to be a Scorpion!"

"Honey, you remember our talk?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Besides, he could easily become a Panther."

"We'll see. Oh, right. No gang-talk."

Two people, a man and woman, sat by a window, the woman's hands on her large belly as they spoke of the child's fate. The man, Janus Keehl, was part of a gang called the Scorpions. The woman, Elle Keehl, was part of a gang called the Panthers. By pure chance, these two met and fell in love, both unaware of the gangs they were bound to until after the marriage. But, they lived peacefully, rarely speaking of the gangs to one another.

The child, which they knew to be a boy, was going to be named Mihael Keehl, and would be born at any moment in their home of Hamburg, Germany. She gasped in pain and then clung to Janus desperately. "Ahh…love, it's started!"

He nodded and then carried her out bridal-style to the Hospital nearby. And there, at 5:45pm, young Mihael, a beautiful blonde boy with peachy skin and green eyes, was born into the Keehl household.

….

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I want reviews, please! If I get good reviews, I'll put up the rest!


	2. Chapter I: Family

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I got my first review on this, thank you **Emily Lawliet**, it was very nice. And you asked me to continue so here it is, I hope I don't disappoint you!

….

Ten years passed, and young Mihael was now old enough to learn to hold a gun and other such gang-things. On one of these days, when he was supposed to be at one of his lessons, he was sitting in his room and staring at the ceiling, looking at the gun in his hands. His parents both wanted him to join one of their gangs, but what if he didn't WANT to be in a gang? He rolled over onto his stomach and sighed, his green eyes half-closing as he put the gun to the side.

"Mihael!"

He sat up as he heard his mother calling and cringed, noticing the time his digital clock displayed. He slowly got off the bed and came out of the room, looking at his mother from the railing that overlooking the lower floor. "I'm up here, ma." He then walked down to the lower floor, holstering his gun. "I was cleaning my gun. Sorry I'm late." He said, which was a half-truth. He actually went up to avoid his lesson, but he had his gun out because he was cleaning it.

"Well, c'mon down here. You know how impatient your father gets." She led him into the basement, where the shooting range was located. Then she handed him ear-covers, so the bang of the gun didn't make his little ears go deaf. "Go get 'em, tiger." She grinned and patted his shoulder as he ran in.

He nodded and then stood next to his father, pulling out his gun. "Before you start," his father took off the ear-covers so he could hear him. "My boss noticed that you're going to be ten this week. He wants to talk to you tomorrow." He grinned and then put the ear-covers on, signalling that it was okay to fire.

A few hours later, Mihael was looking out his bedroom window, his shoulder-length blonde hair resting on his raised shoulders. "Tomorrow, huh? But…I don't really want to be in any of the gangs…" He turned away from the window. "I know what Lord Seigfreid wants, but…" He looked down. "I'm not sure if it's what _**I**_want!" He stepped away from the window, then walked over to his stereo, turning on the radio as some pop group played. Whatever, he just wanted to ignore all of it and go to sleep!

"Mihael? Are you up here?" He heard his father say, and just chose to ignore him. Janus Keehl walked in and then placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "What's wrong, Mihael?"

"Pa, do I have to join a gang?" He looked up at him.

"Of course!" He smiled. "And I'm proud of you for being called by Lord Seigfried himself! He's really noticed your talents and strength!" He beamed proudly and then chuckled as he stood up to leave the room. "Just cdame to let you know that your mother and I are going to be away for a few hours. You just rest up for tomorrow, dinner is in the oven." He waved and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Yeah, sure. Like he was going to just sit at home, like a good little boy? He scoffed and waited for the sounds of the motorcycles to fade away and then he went downstairs and out to the garage to get his own motorcycle. "I need to relieve some stress, the brats should be out of school by now." He grinned and then his motorcyle roared to life as he left the house, going towards the more populated areas of town. He was gonna have some fun today!

After a few hours of terrorizing kids and beating up rotective big brothers, he went home to find his parents still out. "Huh…that's weird." He shrugged and unlocked the door as he went inside the house, "Well, may as well have some dinner." He walked over to get the food and then quietly ate a lonely dinner of chicken. He wrapped up what remained and put it in the fridge as leftovers, then went up to bed.

The next morning, he was greeted not by his mother or father, but his uncle. He smiled and then ran over to hug him. "Uncle, it's good to see you back from England!"

"Yes, Mihael." He smiled and then reached in his pocket. "Here you are, a souvenir." He pulled out a beaded rosary, placing it in Mihael's small hand. "When you wear it, think of me." He chuckled and hugged him gently, then slowly stood up. "Are your parents around?"

"They must still be out." Mihael mumbled, putting the rosary around his neck. "Uncle, they want to make me a gangster, but I don't want to!"

"Then, say it to them straight, Mihael! If you don't want to, don't do it!" He smiled brightly. "They expect too much from you, and you're still a child…"

"He's also _**my **_child, brother." Elle Keehl walked in with her husband. "What do you want to tell us about, sweetie?"

"I…ah…" He shifted slightly. "I-I'll go get ready to meet Lord Seigfried!" He ran up to his room to change clothes and fix up his hair. Up in his room, he shut the door and then sluped against the door. 'I can't! I can't tell them!' He thought, his eyes closed tightly. 'I'm too scared to tell them!'

"Mihael? Are you ready?" His father asked as he knocked on the door.

"Almost!" Mihael finished pulling on his leather jacket and then brushing his hair over his shoulders, giving it a quick brush-over before he pulled on his black, leather boots and ran out to join his father as they went out to the motorcyles.

They rode on to the Scorpions headquarters, and then Mihael was led inside to a large room, where a man was sitting with women around him. "So, you're Mihael?" He stood up and walked towards the child. "I've heard a lot about you. So, I have a proposal." He cupped the boy's chin gently. "Become a Scorpion, and make your father proud. All it takes is one little word."

"A-Actually…" He gently pulled away, looking at him firmly. "I…I don't want to be in a gang. Not a Scorpion, not a Panther, not even a Lynx. And I don't even want to start my own." He looked at his father. "I'm sorry, pa, but I don't want to do this. I hurt people…I'd be killing people if I joined a gang, and I'm soon to be ten years old!" He looked at Lord Seigfried. "I'm sorry, but I have to refuse." He then took a step back from the man's angry snarl and dashed out, hearing orders to catch him being yelled.

A half-hour later, he was lying under his bed up in his room when he heard his father slam open the door and tell his mother, in a very loud voice, about what their "disgraceful son" had said. He then shivered as heard his father's boots on the stairs, and then relaxed a bit as he heard them stop, and slowly came out from under the bed and crept out of the room.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! Ba-Ba-BANG!_

To his horror, he found his parents shooting each other! He quickly ran downstairs, but it was too late. They'd both sustained terrible wounds and were lying on the ground, blood pooling at the boy's feet. His eyes widened as he looked at the blood and then he stepped back from it, afraid it'd bite him.

Neighbors came in and discovered the scene, and it wasn't until someone came up and put a hand on Mihael's shoulder that he finally wept, clinging to the man as he started to sob. His parents were dead, and all because of a stupid proclamation!

His parents were dead…

….

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Aww! Poor Mihael, he lost his family! Where does he go from here? He can't stay in Germany, the gangs will find him!

Review, please!


	3. Chapter II: Starting Anew

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Just so you know, I wrote up to chapter five while waiting for a review, so you'll see a few more of these being put up today.

….

He didn't notice that he had cried himself to sleep until he woke up years later in a Police Station, and he slowly sat up and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. A police officer came over to see if he was alright, but his words was just buzzing in his ear, until he heard the words "As he is constantly moving, you have no responsible Guardian. We're sending you to an orphanage, and someone will be here to pick you up shortly."

"M-My stuff?" He finally said, looking up at him.

"You'll be taken to your home so you can pack what you'll need, and then he's going to take you to the orphanage." The officer said, and then he looked up. "Ah, he's here!"

Mihael was escorted over to an old man, and then led out to his car. "When you get to the orphanage," The old man said calmly. "You will no longer be Mihael Keehl." He drove him to his house and then waited for him to go get his stuff.

"What does that mean?" Mihael asked as he went up to his room. He left his gun on the bed and grabbed what he thought he'd need: clothes, mainly, as well as a few sanitary items, and then he walked out to the car again. "Hey, old man—"

"Watari." He corrected him, cutting him off.

"Watari. Got it." He buckled up and then looked longingly at his motorcyle as they drove away. "Hey…what did you mean by 'you will no longer be Mihael Keehl'?"

"A name will be decided for you when we arrive." He replied calmly. Which Mihael took to mean that he'd find out what he meant when they got there. They went to the airport and then the old man took his bags and led him quickly through the crowd of people, going towards a jet.

"Hey, don't we need tickets?" Mihael looked over at the ticket booth as they passed it.

"I have tickets." He said calmly.

As they got on, Mihael noticed that they were the only two passengers, and it took off as soon as they were seated. "So..uhm…where are we going?"

"To a place called Whammy's House." Watari smiled, looking at him. "Do you want anything to eat, on the way?"

"Uhm…Anything?" He shrugged. Come to think of it, he hadn't eaten breakfast…

Watari nodded, then a woman dressed in a maid's outfit came over with a tray. "Take your pick, sir. We have several different kinds of chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Mihael blinked and picked up a long bar wrapped up. He unwrapped it and cautiously took a small bite, then smiled a big smile. "Chocolate!" He looked at Watari. "This is chocolate! I've never had this before!" His eyes were dancing with joy at the sweet treat. "Chocolate!"

Watari laughed and then more chocolate was brought for Mihael to eat. He ate to his heart's content, then went to sleep in his seat. He didn't even notice when the jet landed and he was carefully placed in a car with a bag of chocolate and his own bags. Didn't even hear when Watari started the car and drove to Whammy's House.

And he certainly never expected to wake up to see lots of children crowded around the car. "Ahh!" He yelped, backing up to the other door. "Watari, there's alien invaders!"

Watari laughed, then said something Mihael could barely hear and the kids ran away from the car so Mihael could get out.

Unbeknowest to him, as he stepped from the car, his hair and rosary gleaming in the sunlight and his green eyes looking around curiously, two figures were watching from a distance. One of them, a red-haired boy with a Gameboy in hand, looked up and nearly dropped his Gameboy at the vision of loveliness that'd come to grace their puny existence. Oh yeah, smitten.

The other one was a white-haired boy that noticed not that he was good looking, but that he looked like an idiot hooker. He scoffed and looked away, not interested in this new guy right now. He looked at the red-head and rolled his eyes. "Matt, you can't possibly be _interested_ in him?"

"I am." The red-head said dreamily, letting his little game character die as he stared at his leather-clad angel.

Mihael noticed them and walked over, flashing a smile. Best to appear friendly, right? "Hey! I saw you guys looking my way, so I figure you wanna talk. What're your names?"

"I-I'm Matt!" The red-head squeaked.

"Near." The white-haired child replied. "And you?"

"I'm…" Mihael faltered. What was his name, if not Mihael Keehl? He looked over at Watari, but didn't see him and then looked down, fingering the rosary. "I…"

"Mello." Watari walked over. "His name is Mello, and he'll he living here with us from now on." He smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Matt, he's your new roommate."

"Seriously?!" Matt stood up and turned off the Gameboy, pocketing it with one hand while the other shot out to take Mello's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mello!"

Mihael—Mello—quietly shook his hand. "It's good to meet you too, Matt." He smiled and then pocketed his hands. "Uhm…Watari? Where's my chocolate?"

"It's been taken to your room. Matt, will you show Mello around, please?" Watari asked, and then turned and went inside. The white-haired boy, Near, followed soon afterwards. He was so tiny, now that Mello looked at him fully.

"Well, let's go." Matt took Mello's hand and led the way into the building. As they passed different rooms, Matt explained what they were, and then stopped when they passed a door. "Ah, that's—"

Mello pushed open the door and his eyes widened at the fort built around the room, and dominos set up, with more being added by Near's careful hands. "Uhm…wow." He breathed, his eyes looking around the room with shock and awe. Near was pretty damn awesome with his toys!

"Did you want something?" The said toy-genius's voice cut into the silence like a sharp knife, and Mello looked at him to see the boy looking at him with gray, emotionless eyes. Those eyes somehow drew Mello near to him, but also scared him. So intense…the kid looked four years old! "Mello?" His lips formed to say Mihael's new name, and Mello wrenched himself away from the boy's eyes.

"No…No,nothing. I'm just looking around." Mello said, looking away from him.

"Well, can you shut the door?" Near looked back at what he was working on.

Mello nodded and shut the door. "SO, uhm…chocolate?"

Matt laughed and led him to their bedroom, where Mello ran over and grabbed the bag of chocolates and pulled out a chocolate bar, holding close before he opened it and started to eat. "Mmm!"

Matt sat on the bed and watched him quietly. "So…where're you from, Mello?"

"Don't matter. I'm starting anew in here!" Melo nodded firmly, then looked over at Matt. "Chocolate has got to be the most delicious thing ever created!" He said happily, and then walked over to sit on the bed. "Are we sharing a bed, then?"

Oh, god. Just imagining sleeping the same bed as this angel in leather made Matt's heart skip, and he pulled out his Gameboy to hide his bright-red face. Luckily for him, Mello had gotten interested in what was out the window, and didn't see it.

That night, at dinner, Mello sat by himself and glanced up as he saw Matt and Near walking together, Near smiling about something Matt was talking about. He had a nice smile, but he was still kind of scary for a little kid.

"Hey, Mello!" Matt ran over to join him and Near gave Mello a cold look before he walked over and sat by himself at a table. "What're you doing eating all alone? Let me join you!"

Mello smiled and then continued eating. "I'm not too welcome at some of the other tables."

"How can they NOT like you?" Matt looked like it was the worse crime in the world to dislike Mello.

"Well, I get the feeling Near doesn't." Mello pointed out.

Matt looked over at Near. "Aw, he's just shy. He'll warm up to you eventually."

"Why is he so pale? And those eyes…" Mello shivered a bit, remembering how his gray eyes had caught his green ones like a spider's web. What was it about the boy that made him so…scary?

"Ah…I really don't know if he wants me to open up to you for him." He shifted slightly. "He gets scary when he's mad."

Mello nodded and then looked around. "Looks like I'm not the only loner here. There's quite a few." He pointed out.

"Usually they're alone for a reason. You?" He grinned. "They just have to get to know you!" He got up, his fgood finished, and nodded. "See you in the bedroom, I hope you don't get lost looking for it!"

"H-Hey, wait up!" Mello finished his food, then stood up. "I'm coming with you!"

….

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Alas, Matt, thngs are not always so simple.

Review, please!


	4. Chapter III: Whammy's Kids

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I had fun writing this one, Mihael is just so fun to work with! What with his growing-up habits, his mood-swings, his temper…I just **had** to work with it!

….

The next morning, Mello stirred and slowly opened his soft, green eyes to see blood-red eyes looking down at him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, and the owner of the eyes, a black-haired stranger in a white sweatshirt and blue pants, cackled and moved away from him. "Get away from me, what do you want?!" He yelped, pulling the blanket over him. GOD, was he gonna be greeted EVERY MORNING like that?!

He sat up and watched as the stranger left the room, laughing a weezy cackle. "…That's…creepy." He shivered and waited until he had left the room to rush over and close the door and lock it, finally breathing a sigh of relief. Then he looked around, blinking. "Wait...that's right. Whammy's House. And I'm no longer Mihael Keehl, but 'Mello'. I don't know WHY they had to change my name, but whatever. It seems to be a rule here…" He looked at the door. "But, wait. That means that Near's name isn't actually Near, and 'Matt' is a fake name, too?" He frowned and ran over to get dressed. "ARGH, this place is so complicated!"

After dressing, he grabbed a couple bars of chocolate, pulled on his boots, brushed his hair, and then walked out of the room. "Where the hell did Matt go?! If he deliberately let that creep in to scare me, He's gonna—"

"Good morning, Mihael."

He turned around quickly and raised an eyebrow as the stranger from earlier walked off. "…Was he…eavesdropping on me?!" He then turned and stormed ofgf. "This place is full of jerks!" He yelled as he came into the cafeteria. "Matt, I want to talk to you!"

Matt looked up from his Gameboy. "Good morning, Mello! What's up?"

"HIM!" Mello pointed to the stranger as he shuffled into the cafeteria. "He weas looming over me as I slept!"

Matt blinked. "B was?"

"Buh-B?" Mello blinked. "Is that his name?"

"It's his nickname." Matt smiled. "Why don't you get some food?"

"I want answers when I do!" Mello said as he walked away. As he was getting food, though, he heard a voice over the speakers set around the room as a montor flashed on with a big, black "L" on whte background.

"Good morning, children. I trust you are doing well this morning?"

"L!" Everyone but Mello said in unison, getting up out of their seats and scrambling to get into the range of the webcamera set up. "We're doing fine, L!" "L, it's been a week, have you been too busy?" "Yay, L's here!"

"Here"? Mello scoffed and got his food before he walked over and set his plate next to Matt's before he walked over to join the group. "It's just a big 'L', though…" He mumbled.

"L never shows himself." Near said calmly. "So, to us, this is 'here'." He smiled happily at the big letter on the screen.

"Who is L?" Mello looked at Matt.

"L is…well, he's sort of like our big brother, I guess you could say." Matt grinned. "We're all learning to be as smart as him, but some of us, like Near, were super-geniuses anyway, and so they were taken here to learn how best to use their super-genius stuff."

"He's our goal." The stranger from earlier, B, said almost dreamily.

Ooookay. This "B" guy seemed to be really creepy, with or without "L" being around. "I…see. So, I'm also gonna learn to be like him?"

"Of course." Near looked at him. "Can you beat me, Mello?"

"Wha-hey, no one said I wanted to…and…oh, it is ON!" He turned away from Near, seething. Oh, he'd learn to be like "L". He'd learn to be like him, and beat the stuck-up Near!

After breakfast, he was stopped from leaving by Matt and blinked. "What's up, Matt?"

"You have to know where to go. We're doing stuff outside, so I'll show you the way." He led him outside, where the others were already gathered. While most of the kids were already going stuff like soccer, he noticed that both B and Near weren't interested in the sport, but were just outside because they were told to be. "I'll bet Near can't even fight." Mello sneered and pulled away from Matt to go over to Near.

Near felt his shadow pass over him and glanced up from his puzzle. "Hello, Mello. Did you want something?"

"Hey, Near." Mello grinned. "Do you fight?"

"Not usually, no." He continued his puzzle, then looked up sharply when Mello knocked the puzzle aside. "Hey!"

"Let's fight, Near." He grinned. "See if you can beat me."

Near got off the bench and started to pick up the puzzle pieces. "I don't want to fight, Mello."

"Fight me! You don't wanna be beaten up all the time, do you?" He smirked as Near looked up coldly, knowing he'd hit a nerve. "C'mon, bring it on!" He stepped away, giving Near room to fight. Near stood up and looked at him, thinking. _**Stalling**_, more like. Mello threw a punch and he quickly dodged it, then tried to throw one back, but Mello was too fast and dodged easily.

"I don't want to fi—ungh!" Near was hit hard this time and flew into the wall of building with a WHAM, crying out in pain as he slumped to the ground.

Mello bgrinned and ran over, then picked him up and shoved hims against the wall, throwing another punch. "Fight me, Near!"

"Stop!" Near blocked the blows with his arms, but Mello broke through and slammed him into the wall roughly. "Augh!"

Mello smiled as he heard B's cackling and looked over to see the weirdo leaning over slightly to watch Near being beaten up.

"Mello, stop!" Matt ran over and pulled Mello to face him roughly. "You're not fighting him, all you're doing is bullying!" His grip on Mello's arms was strong, and Mello found it hard to break away. "You've proven your strength! Don't kill him!"

An old man walked by with Watari and they both helped Near up and carried him inside. "Mello, come with us." Watari said calmly, with a tinge of ice in his tone. Against Mello's will, Matt led him along, and Mello heard a bunch of kids, including B, follow behind to see what happened.

Mello was led to a room with a couch and a few chairs, with a laptop set up in a table. "Sit down." Watari said as he lay Near down on the couch. "L wants to talk to you about your bullying."

"Oh, me personally? I'm honored." Mello mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Your sarcasm is dripping, Mello." L's voice said as the "L" flashed onto the screen. "You're being scolded here. This is not a game, nor is it a battle arena. We're not training you to be bullies, bouncers, or hired assassins, we're training you to be detectives. And beating up a fellow detective-trainee is NOT one of the things you are learning!" His anger was obvious, and Mello heard B's wheezy cackle as Mello was scolded. "Why did you attack Near, Mello?"

"H-He started it!" Mello said, not liking being backed up like he was. "And no one told me I was going to be a detective!"

"Whammy's House is a place where you are being trained to become the next L." Watari said calmly. "L is the greatest detective in the world, and it would be a shame if, were he to die, there would be no one to replace him. You, like many others here, are being trained to be the next L. When he thinks the time is right, L will choose his successor."

"So, what? It's just a bunch of lame-ass lessons?" Mello scoffed. "Don't I have a choice? And what if I'm not chosen?"

"You can use your skills you learn here at another job." L said calmly. "Roger, how is Near?"

Roger, the other old man, finished looking over Near's body and sighed. "He'll need bed-rest for a while, but you can bet he's going to be pissed off at Mello."

"Keep all the sewing tools away from him." L instructed him. "Let's nip this problem in the bud. You, Mello, have to learn to be nicer! I don't care WHO started it, what matters is who continues it! And, from my understanding, you dealt the first blow. If he dealt you ANY blows, it just just the ones dealt to your inflated ego, no doubt built up from all the bullying and beating people you did at your old home."

"I—wha—you—DAMNIT!" Mello stood up and stormed from the room. Matt got up to go after him, but Mello heard L say "Leave him alone. He needs to think about what he's been told by himself" and ran on faster to his bedroom.

It wasn't FAIR! Back at home, if you beat up someone you were praised! But here…here, he couldn't even beat up that uppity brat Near! "DAMNIT!" He pound a fist on the bed. "It's not fair! Why? I just wanted to wait a few years before I joined any gangs, why did they have to react that way?!"

"Mihael, are you crying?"

Mello gasped and looked over to see B leaning against the open door. Hadn't he closed it? "Stop eavesdropping on me! And stop calling me that! I'm 'Mello', now." He looked away.

B shut the door and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And I'm not really 'B'. You wanna know my real name?" He grinned.

Mello looked up at him. "Sure, tell me. Is it something like 'Andrew'?"

"Beyond Birthday." He cackled. "Weird name, isn't it? I called myself it, for a very special reason."

"You're really creeping me out, B." He looked away. "And while I might wanna know the special reason, I don't wanna know anything bizarre right now." He closed his eyes.

B placed a hand on Mello's shoulder. "Let's be friends, Mello." He said calmly, then got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

….

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Aww, Mihael made a friend! Although my first choice for a friend would certainly NOT be BB, it was for him. I suppose they both just hate Near that much. Poor kid.

Review, please!


	5. Chapter IV: Training

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Uhm…I guess I didn't really have anything to put up here, and I don't wanna spoil things for you.

Please, please don't flame me if you fnd anything like upsets you, like an added thing to Near I made.

….

A week after his scolding, Mello was sitting in the cafeteria and brooding about Matt when someone came to sit next to him. "Hi, Mihael." B's voice hissed softly.

"I told you not to call me that when we're around the others." Mello hissed back, glancing at him. "Have you seen Matt?"

B pointed over to where Near always say, where he and Matt were sitting together and looking at a video game Matt was playing. Mello growled and mumbled "Of course" before he went back to eating, and B cackled.

"What's with that laugh, anyway?" Mello looked up at him. "It's kinda' creepy."

"Henh henh henh. It's my own special laugh, Mihael. Whoops, I forget. You're Mello." He cackled and then started to eat his food, his eyes glancing hopefully at the display that L's image would come on to soon.

"Hey, Mello. Hey, B." A voice said as a blonde boy with wavy, shoulder-length hair and blue eyes sat next to them with a tray, adjusting his jacket as he did. "What're you two up to?"

"Feeling jealous." B said softly, looking at him,. "And you, A?"

Mello glanced over. A, a bright, happy boy, was the first kid to ever be here. And he had to have the weirdest name by far… "Near took away Matt, so I'm a bit pissed."

"I don't know why you don't like him. I mean, he's a bit scary, but otherwise he's a neat kid." He started to eat, smiling. "Did you hear? L wants us all to gather in Roger's office together, so he won't be contacting us in here today. We're supposed to go after breakfast."

B stood up. "I'm done eating, so I'll see you there, Mello!" He dashed out of the room.

Mello blinked. "Hey, B? What?" He looked at A. "He just ditched me…"

"Don't take it personally, he always gets this way when it comes to L." A smiled and placed a hand on his shoudler. "So, how are you getting used to life at Whammy's House? It's most likely nothing like your old life…"

"Well, I have to get used to being scolded for beating up on pricks like Near." Mello scoffed. "What's his problem, anyway? Suddenly challenging me!"

A thought a bit. "Well, he and B are the ones ranking highest right now, and they're constantly butting heads about it. If you can beat Near, you'll have to deal with B, and I guess he just wanted more competition than B." He sighed. "Too bad you both beat him into the ground."

"B beats him, too?" Mello blinked.

"He used to, but then you started doing his job for him. Near has been trying to avoid both of you, and seeing you two together makes him wary." He finished his food, then stood up. "Try to refrain from the bullying, please? It's bad enough with B picking on him." He walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Mello to finish.

"Yeah, sure." Mello rolled his eyes. "L can't stop me, and neither can you, A." He finished eating, then walked off to put his tray with the others and then left the room, vaguely aware of Near and Matt walking out behind him.

They all gathered around the stupid little laptop with the "L" image, B at the front of the room and Matt just standing in the doorway, watching. Near was sitting on the floor with a few cube-puzzles, and Mello leaned against the wall to take a bite of his chocolate as L talked.

He really didn't have anything to say, so he just listened as the others asked questions. One of them, asking what he feared, got a predictable answer: Monsters. Sure, who WASN'T afraid of monsters? Mello scoffed and started to get off of the wall, but stopped when L started to describe not monsters, but people that did crimes – people like him and his parents. Liars, killers, people that abused others… He was scared of them, so he wanted to save the world from them.

He wanted to save the world, so he was a detective, fighting for Justice against Evil. This whole topic made the child of gangsters, Mihael Keehl, uneasy, but it looked like Near was interested in it. He was listening intently, the cube-puzzle held forgotten in his hands. Even B seemed interested in the topic.

L went on to explain that he needed help to fight Evil, and that their training was going to be intensified, so they would be able to fight Evil without showing their fear. There would be more tests, more lessons, all to help the Innocents from Evil.

But, Mello reflected as he left the room with the others, weren't all of these kids "Innocents"? Or, did they stop being Innocent when they were orphaned? He stopped and frowned as he saw Matt and Near speaking in hushed tones on the stairs, and they seemed to be talking about the training, and who they thought could handle it.

And appearantly Mello was on Near's list. Mello's blood boiled with rage, but calmed a bit as Matt disagreed. Still, it wasn't enough to make Mello want to not forget about what Ahad asked of him and beat that uppity little brat!

And he got his chance for revenge for what he said to Matt when he was walking with B and found Near sitting in the playroom alone a few days later. B gave Mello a cold grin and Mello grinned back before they walked over to Near, their shadows crossing over what he was working on. "Hey, Near." Mello said, taking a bite from his chocolate bar. "You busy?"

"Yes." Near said, working on both a domino design and a complex puzzle. "What is it, Mello?"

"We just wanna play." B hissed, grinning as he knelt so that he was eye-level with the white-haired boy. "Think you can spare a bit of time to play with us?" His red eyes glinted dangerously.

"No, sorry." Near didn't looked up, too focused on getting his current task done. "I'm too busy." A block-tower, recently made, was next to him, and close to both of the other boys. They gave each other cold grins and then Mello's leg shifted to kick the bottom of the tower. Near glanced over as it started to shake, then let out a yelp as the tall woer fell on top of him, the blocks crushing his current projects and burying him.

"Did anyone hear him?" B asked, and Mello looked around quickly before he shook his head. "Good." B knelt and reached into the mess to grab Near's pale hand, pulling him out of the rubble that used to be a tower, and pulling him close. "C'mon, Near. Come play with us."

Near cringed as he was pulled out of the room by the two older boys. Mello was bad enough by himself, but when B got involved…

They half-led, half-dragged Near to his bedroom and then shoved him in, where he stumbled back against the bed. "What's this?" B reached behind Near and snatched up a doll of what looked like Mello. "Ohhh, L's gonna be mad when he hears you're making these again!"

"Well, you're not exactly without your crimes either, B." Near replied darkly. Mello looked at the doll in confusion, not understanding the signifigance of a doll of him. Although, it was pretty nicely made—why was he praising Near's handiwork?! It's ugly! Ugly, ugly, looks nothing like him at all!

"I think a bit of bullying can be forgiven, but this Black Magic stuff is just baaad!" B chided, then playfully slapped the boy. "Don't you remember the last time you made these things?"

"What things?" Mello blinked, confused.

B grinned. "Voodoo, Mello. This kid is pretty dang good at it, and he was gonna hurt you with it!"

"Oh yeah?" Mello cracked his knuckles and then threw a punch at Near. He ducked aside, so Mello only hit air. "Hey, get back here!"

B ran over to shut the door and block it. "So, Near, I hear you've been saying nasty things about my new best friend behind his back. And with Matt, too!" He shook his head in a scolding manner. "I'm ashamed of you. And we'll just have to teach you a lesson for it, won't we?"

Near backed away, then ran over to the window and threw it open, runing outside. To Mello's surprise, B just jumped on the window and ran out after him, like he was _used_ to Near's running off. "H-Hey, wait up!" Mello called, climbing up onto the windowsill and jumping out. Thank GOD Near'sroom was on the first floor!

He found them in some sort of shadowed area, and wouldn't have found it if B hadn't called out to him to come over. He went in and found Near lying on the ground, whimpering in pain. "Uhm…what happened? What'd you do to him?"

Near slowly got up and then pocketed something thin and black before heran out of the thicket, B in hot pursuit. "Give that back, you little freak!" B yelled, running and then pouncing Near, pinning him to the ground as they wrestled for whatever it was that Near had taken. Mello just watched in confusion until B finally emerged victorious, holding the thin, black thing. "You can't have my hair!"

Near glared up at him, then turned and ran inside, back to the playroom. B watched him go and looked at the Mello doll. "Well, better go report this. Let's go, Mello." He walked inside, humming happily at catching Near making Voodoo –whatever that was, it concerned a doll of him – and Near going to be in trouble.

The incident reported, Near was summoned to Roger's office, where B and Mello already sat. "You're gonna get it now!" B chided as Near came in and sat down. Roger was holding the Mello down and the strand of B's hair.

"Near," Roger begin. "why did they find this in your room?" He held up the Mello doll at "this".

"It's a precaution." Near replied calmly. "I have the right to defend myself, don't I?"

"You could kill Mello with that, though!" B said, grinning. "Crime, crime!"

"B, you can be excused if you keep that up." Roger said firmly, and B stopped his chiding and sat quietly. "Now, Near, you know how we feel about you making these. This isn't your old home, you don't have to make these for your protection. If someone's hurting you, just tell us."

Near nodded. "I understand, Roger. I won't make them anymore."

"As long as you keep to that, you won't be punished. But, I'm confiscating this doll and any sewing materials you have. If you need them for your lessons, we'll let you use them for that lesson only."

"I understand." Near replied calmly.

"Good. Then, you're all free to go. And be nice!" He smiled as all three left the room.

B glared at Near as they left the office. "You got off easy, but next time you won't!" He hissed.

"If you'd just leave me alone, B, there won't BE a next time." He went into the playroom and went back to his little corner so he could rebuild the tower and continue on his projects.

….

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Geez, guys! Give the kid a break! I mean, sure he has an ego-problem, but so do you! Oh, what did you guys think of his doing Voodoo?

Review, please!


	6. Chapter V: Heartache

Five months after they're last big attempt to bully Near, when Mello had found out about Near's "Voodoo", whatever that was

Five months after they're last big attempt to bully Near, when Mello had found out about Near's "Voodoo", whatever that was. Some kind of Black Magic, he heard, although he'd never really cared about stuff like Black Magic. To him, the only effective way to make someone listen was to kick their sorry ass - which was exactly what he wanted to do to Near.

What bugged him, though, was when he came into B's room to talk to him and heard him mumbling in his sleep – something about a "Nate Rivers", whoever that was. Some other kid? He shrugged it off and shook him awake – it was HIS idea to meet here today, after all! "Hey, B! Wake up!"

"Nate…" His hand shot out and grabbed Mello's, and he had him pinned under him, his face inches from his, before he finally opened his eyes. "Mihael?!" He pulled away and let him up, reaching over for his shirt. "You're late!"

"No, I'm early." Mello said, sitting up. "Look at the clock, idiot."

B looked at the clock, and then groaned, running a hand over his face. "Well, fine. You're early." He walked over to his closet and took out a framed picture, one that Mello couldn't see, before he put it down and then slammed the door shut. "…So, you know if Near is still asleep?"

"I checked his room, but he was gone. And no one's seen him." Mello sat up on the bed and crossed one slender leg over the other. "Can't find Matt, either. Think they ran away together?" He frowned as he said this.

"No." B smirked and then walked over to the door, opening it. "I know where they went. A's special place." He walked out, and Mello followed his lead. They went up towards the roof, and B held up a hand to stop Mello.

"See? Isn't it beautiful?" They heard Matt saying, and then they heard a bit of laughter. "Linda, can you draw all of us here?"

"Is that okay, A?" The girl asked.

"Of course." A replied. B pushed open the door and quietly looked out. Mello glanced at B in confusion – why were his eyes so wide? "I want us to be able to look at the picture and remember this moment." He stood up and walked over to the edge, then sat down, smiling. "I love the sunrise…"

Mello shifted slightly, feeling like they were interrupting something important, and started to leave before he heard A speaking to Near now. "Hm?" He glanced over.

"Hey, Near? Why don't you and B talk anymore? You used to be so close…" A walked over and sat next to the white-clad boy.

"I…don't know." Near said softly. Mello looked over, but couldn't see his expression. "He just…started to be mean, once my grades turned out to be as high as his. I really don't understand it…"

"You don't need him." Matt pulled the white-clad boy close to him, and Mello's jaw dropped in shock. "I told you it was a bad idea to be with him."

"That's enough of this." B mumbled, and then grabbed Mello's hand went back downstairs. "Gossiping about us behind our backs…"

"Why was Matt hugging Near?!" Mello leaned against the wall. "I don't get it!"

"Don't worry, Mihael." B smirked. "Matt will get over that robotic brat soon enough."

"I hope so…" Mello mumbled, curling up against the wall.

"Oh, B!" A's voice was heard behind B and Mello looked up to see that the group had come down. "Why didn't you and Mello come join us on the roof? The view was so beautiful!"

"A…" B reached out and took his hand. "Don't leave us!"

A blinked, then smiled and slid his hand out of B's grasp. "I'm not going anywhere. See you at breakfast, guys!" He turned and walked off, and Mello saw Near looking at B sadly before he walked off as well.

"What…the hell?" Mello stood up and then walked over to Matt. "Matt, let's go to our room!" He snapped, dragging him away. There was NO WAY he was going to let Near take away HIS Matt!

B looked at Mello. "Mello…" He sighed, and then walked off. "See you at breakfast."

Mello nodded, and then led Matt to their bedroom, where he roughly shoved him onto the bed. "What the hell was that just now?! On the roof, I saw you hugging Near close! What about ME, Matt?!"

"Stop acting jealous." Matt sat up and sighed. "D'you want the truth? Fine, I'll give it to you. I used to be in love with Near – I still am – and we were dating. But, after people started to be mean to him, he told me we should break it off, so I wouldn't also be hurt. You think of him as a heartless little prick, but he's much more, SO much more, than that! He has emotions, but every time he shows them, people hurt him! He HAS to pretend to not care about anything!" He stood up and glared at Mello. "Stop being a selfish, jealous wretch, Mello! I don't want t---!" He was cut off by Mello trapping his lips with him, and was vaguely aware when he was pushed to lie back on the bed.

Mello broke the kiss and sighed. "Don't defend him, Matt. Please." He whispered, his green eyes gazing into Matt's quivering, brown eyes. "Don't turn against me about this, please. I'm sorry if I judged him wrong, but I judge by what I see. He never opens up to anyone, least of all me, and I can't think of what he's really like." He kissed him again, and then suddenly looked up as they heard a scream. "What was that!?"

Matt got up and grabbed Mello's hand, pulling him out of the room and hurry to where Linda was screaming and Near was standing in the doorway. "What happ---!"

"What? What is it?" B came over and then gasped, seeing the blood all over the bathroom, spilling out of a tub. He stepped in and then pulled open the curtain, letting out a cry of despair as he fell to his knees. "It's A!"

"Let's call for help!" Matt said, but Mello barely heard him. He had been staring at the blood, and then he started to hyperventilate.

"No…" He whispered. "No…stop…stop fighting…please…" He looked around and then started to scream, falling to his knees as he held his head. "Stop, please! No more! Stop the fighting, please!"

"Snap out of it!" He heard Near say, but it was just more gunshots. Blood…monsters…"It's A"…He couldn't handle it, and finally let out the scream of a tormented soul, his head in his hands as he felt arms go around him. Whose were they? Matt's? He desperately clung to the sleeves, grateful that Matt had come to help him.

"Calm down. Screaming isn't going to help A." Near's voice cut through his screams and Mello finally quieted down before looking up at the person that he was clinging to, his eyes widening as he saw Near's cold, gray eyes looking into his green ones. "What we need is a doctor."

"He's already dead!" B screeched, and then he took off his shirt and climbed into the blood-filled bathtub with A's body. "A, you said you wouldn't leave, you liar…" He started to cover his body with A's blood, bathing in it. "But, you didn't leave, you won't leave…I'll make you stay, A!"

Mello felt tears go down his face, then blinked as the arms left him and he saw Near walking over, his clothes stained with the blood he was sloshing through, and then his pale hand reached over to touch A's pale cheek.

"It was the pressure, I'll bet. He couldn't handle the extra work." He stood up and turned, walking out of the room past Mello. "What a disappointment. I expected better of A, but it turns out that he's just a loser."

"Say that to my face, you asshole!" Mello stood up and glared at Near's back as he walked away. "Matt was wrong about you! You have NO feelings at all, you cold-hearted robot! A shouldn't be the one lying in blood, YOU should!" He roared, glaring as Near just walked off without even flinching about what he'd said.

"Blood…" Mello looked over at B as he heard him speaking. "Everyone's going to bleed…everyone dies sometime…In such awful ways…If only they could die peacefully, without any pain…if only I could help them…" He was climbing out of the bath. "Mello…" He walked over and hugged him, blood soaking Mello's clothes. "I'm leaving Whammy's House."

"What?" Mello looked at him in shock. "But…why?"

"There are people out there, Mello. People that need my help." He smiled. "I have a gift, and I should use it. Those people…" He clung to him. "I have to make sure they die without any pain, on the day they're supposed to. A died too soon, and I couldn't prevent it. But, if I can prevent this…I will." He nodded, and then let him go. "I'm going to go pack my things. Tell everyone goodbye for me, they won't see me off." He waved and then walked off, leaving Mello to stand next to a terrified Linda.

"Will we see you again?" Linda asked.

"Who knows? Whooooo knoooows?" He cackled, then dashed off down the hall.

"B…" Mello sighed as he saw him turn a corner. "You're really going?"

To tell the truth, I hated writing this chapter and loved it at the same time. Everything came out so perfectly, but it was so sad! I seriously HATE suicide, so writing it wasn't easy.

R.I.P., A.


	7. Chapter VI: Agony

Mihael Keehl, alias "Mello", had never been so frustrated in his entire life. And why was he so frustrated? Because his best friends left and/or died, and Matt was expressing the feeling of love for the WRONG PERSON! Who gave a fuck if Near was cute, small, and looked like a porcelain doll! He was a jerk, and everyone knew it!

But, unfortunately, Matt didn't. At least, he refused to notice. Why else would Mello be looking for Matt and finding him sitting on the roof with Near, or in Near's bedroom playing with toys and puzzles? HE WAS _HIS _BOYFRIEND, GODDAMNIT!

Not that he intended any offense to God by using that word. Even though he wasn't Christian, the rosary he wore always gave him guilt when he used The Lord's name in vain. Sometimes he wishes he was back home, but then he recalled what he'd have to face if he ever went back and he was glad to be away.

Even if he did wake up alone because his boyfriend was obsessing over the wrong guy and tended to wake up early to go watch the sunrise with Near up on the roof. One of these days, Mello swore, he was going to watch in horror as Matt fell from the roof with Near in his arms. Ugh, what a terrible image.

It was now four months since A's death and B's departure, and Mello was starting to seriously miss both of them. Looking back, he realized that he'd never spent enough time with A, and maybe he should've done more with B besides just bullying Near.

Had he ever really had "friends"? What did B see him as; an accomplice to his hate-crimes? A was nice to everyone, but what if he never really cared about him? What if he was just another "Whammy's Kid"? He didn't want to be seen as just another kid, he wanted people to see him as himself; as Mello, as Mihael Keehl, as their leather-clad companion that loves chocolate. He wanted to be known, to be unique, but but if they didn't really care?

He really should've talked to them about more, he was always so set on bully Near because of one thing the kid had said that he hadn't really bothering to make friends. Did he even know _how_ to make friends? Did Matt actually like _him_, or just his features? Did people actually care about who HE was?

Was he a Scorpion or a Panther? Was he a Detective or a Gangster? Was he Mello or Mihael Keehl? He didn't know, and all these questions sent him in an angsty misery as he lay alone one night, wishing, hoping that Matt would come in and talk to him and leave Near alone for once in these tragic four months of misery.

The door opened and he sat up, but then frowned as he saw Near in the doorway. "What do you want, Robot?!"

"'Robot', huh? Guess it was about time you gave me a nickname, too." Near stepped in and then sat on the edge of the bed. "I noticed that you've been sitting alone. Why can't we just forget this stupid rivalry and get along? You don't have to sit all by yourself because Matt wants to be with his friend." He looked at him.

"You started the rivalry, and Matt thinks of you as more than a friend, you'll all he talks about, and once, in his sleep, I heard him saying your name!" Mello grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "Get out, I'm sick of your voice, I don't want to see your face and your eyes creep me out!" He held a pillow close and curled up, so he wouldn't look at him anymore.

"Mello…" He didn't even notice him coming closer until the pale hands had pulled the pillow away and Near's gray eyes were staring into Mello's green one. Mello yelped and back further away until he was backed against the headboard of the bed. "Why do you hate me?" Near asked, moving closer to him even more. "Why does everyone but Matt, L, Roger, and Watari hate me?" He sat in front of him. "Tell me that, and I'll try to change! You call me a robot, but I'm not. I have emotions, but no one seems to care!" He looked away. "So, tell me. Why do you all hate me so much?"

"Because you're a freak, now get out of my room, freak!" Mello kicked him hard, knocking the smaller boy over the side of the bed. "Get out!"

Near slowly got up and then turned and left the room without another word, leaving Mello alone again. Mello watched him go and then grabbed the pillows, putting them back in their places as he waited for Matt to come back to him.

_He'd come back…_

_He had to._

_Because Mello was his leather-clad Angel…_

_Right?_

Mello woke up the next morning, having fallen asleep while waiting, to find that Matt's side of the bed had remained empty the entire night. Against his will, he felt tears form in his eyes and he begin to sob as he pulled Matt's pillow close and soaked it with tears. After four months of only rarely sleeping in his bed, Matt's side was started to smell less and less like him and more like Mello's, and only Mello's. It was a lonely smell, and it only made him sob even more.

After a while, he dragged himself from the bed and walked over to the closet, dressing into a black, long-sleeved shirt, a black, leather vest, black jeans and black, leather boots. Then he brushed his hair and wiped away the tear-stains before he walked over and picked out a chocolate bar to eat as he turned and left the room. He was going to be just fine. He was Mello, he was strong. He was not some whimpering idiot that cried when he lost his boyfriend.

Oh, how he wished he could hold to that silent promise to himself as he entered the cafeteria, but he felt his heart sick as he saw Matt sitting with Near again, leaving Mello to sit by himself after he picked up his food. He sighed and pked at his rice pudding, wishing that B was still with him. Where was he, by now? He wished he knew, and he also wished he had some way of contacting him.

But, alas, B was far away and Matt was still with Near. Mello forced his rice pudding down his throat and then ran out of the cafeteria before any of the others, not wanting to be in the same room as those two. He got halfway to the courtyard before he dropped to his knees and threw up his breakfast, unable to keep it down from sorrow.

"Matt…" He gasped out after wiping his mouth. "Why did you leave me?" Of course, he was alone, so there was no answer and he got up and then took a mop to the floor, cleaning up his unsightly mess before anyone else saw it. Then he ran out to the courtyard, where he knew the others would come.

"Mello?" Matt smiled and walked over to sit next to him. "What's up? You looked pretty down earlier, and you didn't even come by to say 'hi'."

"You never came last night."

"Eh?" Matt blinked.

"I waited and waited…this has happened for four months now." Mello looked at Matt. "If you're going to dump me for Near, just tell me to my face instead of doing it behind my back!" He beat on his chest with his fists.

Matt blinked, then smiled and hugged him close. "Mello, I promise you, I'm not dumping you for Near. Near is just helping me with something." He gently kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, we're almost done, and then you'll see me more often. To tell the truth, I've had a lot of sleepless nights these past few months." He shrugged. "So, cheer up, okay?"

"Near keeping you busy, then?" He snapped, pulling away and wiping his cheek. "Almost done with what? Are you two just having a love affair behind my back, but now that I know, you want to end it?!"

"No, that's not why I've been awake all these nights!" He stood up. "God, Mello, you're so damn frustrating!"

"Don't use the Lord's name in vain…" Mello mumbled.

"Fuck off!" Matt snapped, then ran off, leaving him alone again.

Mello just looked down, not even noticing when soft hands touched his shoulder, until he heard a soft voice speak. "Don't cry, Mello. He's telling the truth. Matt and I have never been like that, not ever. And your lack of trust in him is hurting him."

"Don't touch me, Near!" Mello pulled away and stood up, glaring at the smaller boy. "I'm not going to listen to your lies!" He then turned and ran off, stopping only to hear what Near was saying as he ran.

"Stop pushing people away, Mello. You need to trust people more, or you'll end up alone."

Mello scoffed. "I don't need anyone!" He then turned and ran on, back to his room before the tears that were forming in his eyes could fall. He got to his room, then slammed shut and locked the door behind him, his body sliding down the wooden surface before he curled up, letting out heaving sobs. "I don't need…anyone…"

He didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, but when he woke up to knocking on his bedroom door, he saw on the digital clock that it was 6:03 P.M.. He groaned and stood up, then opened the door to see Matt standing in the doorway. "What the hell do you want?!"

"This." Matt handed him a large box. "Happy birthday, Mello."

"I—you—what?!" He grabbed the box, then opened it to find a new set of leather clothing, with careful embroidering that said "Mello" along the edges. "I…"

"Near was the only one I knew that could do such careful sewing. I wanted it to be a surprise, so I didn't tell you. Sorry, I guess I shou—Mmph!" He was suddenly knocked over by a flying kiss from Mello, which sent him falling to the floor with the blonde on top of him.

Mello broke the kiss. "I'm sorry! I've been so selfish, and so mean, assuming that you were cheating and saying those things! You were making me this incredible present, and I never even stopped to think that you weren't just lying to cover your own ass! I'm SOOOO sorry, Matt! I'm such a bastard, how can you EVER forgi—" He was cut off mid-rant by Matt trapping his lips with his, and then the blonde's green eyes slowly closed as he gave in to the kiss, his arms going around the red-head's neck.

"Ahem."

They both looked up to see Near standing near them, holding something in his hands. "Are you guys done making out? Because Matt forgot to box something up." He held out a doll, that was actually two dolls holding a heart that read "MxM". "Happy birthday, Mello."

Mello got up and took it, blushing as he read what was on the heart. "Ah…I never thought I'd say this…" He looked at Near. "Thank you, Near, and I'm sorry for my assumptions."

"It's fine, I understand." Near said, twirling a lock of hair with his hand. "Just try to be more trusting, you idiot." He gave a small grin, then turned and walked off.

"_Now_ do you believe that he's not just a robot without any feelings?" Matt asked, looking at Mello.

Mello looked at the dolls. "I…don't know." He said softly, then hugged the doll close.

Matt gave an exasperated sighed and helped Mello up. "C'mon, let's go in and warm up the bed." He grinned.

Mello nodded happily, then walked in and shut the door, smiling over at Matt, who was already on the bed. "Matt…" He walked over and put the dolls in the box, then ran over and hugged Matt tightly, pulling off the red-head's goggles with one hand while the other went under his shirt. He wasn't going to let him sleep tonight!~3

*~*~*~*~

Ahhh, angst and then fluff. A lovely combination.

I suppose I _**could've**_ gone into detail about what they were doing, but I'd rather not show that much just yet. Not until they're older. Anyway, this fanfic isn't about Mello and his sex with Matt, it's about Mihael Keehl. So, what you get is what I decide to give you. :P


	8. Chapter VII: Rivalry

A week passed, and Mihael Keehl was pacing in his room, seriously annoyed at the world right now. He and Near had just started to get on good terms, and then Roger had to pit them against each other and ruin everything! Also, Near was rarely seen by anyone, and Linda _thinks_ she saw him slipping into B's room. _Why?!_

Furthermore, _why_ was this bugging him so much?! Who cared if Near went into B's room, he'd left it alone! Maybe he took something of Near's and he wanted it back? He seriously didn't give a damn, really. It was just pissing him off that Near was STILL surpassing him, even without being seen by most of everyone! Where did he keep going?!

He heard soft footsteps outside his room and walked over to open the door, looking out. "Near?"

Near stopped and looked over his shoulder. "…Good afternoon, Mello."

"Where have you been since breakfast?" He walked out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do I have to be within your sight-range at all times?" Near replied coolly. "As I'm sure you do, I have a few things I do in my spare time. I don't harass you about yours, leave me alone about mine." He turned away.

"Have you been filching from B's room?" Mello growled, his eyes narrowing.

"…'Filching'?" Near looked at him. "Explain this word to me."

"Also known as _stealing_!" Mello snapped. "Have you been stealing from B?!"

"No." The reply was short and sharp, and Near didn't turn to him to do it. "Have you been spying on me?"

"No!" Mello walked over, moving to stand in front of the albino. "You've been in B's room, haven't you?!"

"What does it matter to you?" He twirled a lock of hair with his hand.

"It matters to me if you're messing with my friend's things!" Mello snapped.

"Do you have any idea what kind of relationship we had before?" Near looked at him, a small smile on his emotionless face. "Ask Matt, I'm sure he'll tell you why I'm going to B's room so often. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go work on someth—"

"You're not going anywhere, Near!" Mello snarled. "Have you been messing with Matt again?! What WAS your relationship with B?! I don't want rumors, I want FACTS!" He shoved him against the wall, pinning down his hand. "And STOP twirling your hair like that, it's distracting!"

"If I don't do that, my deductive skills go down by about 40%." Near said, looking at the hand that pinned his. "Let go. Why are you so interested in what my history with B is? It's not like you're in love with B, after all. Why should you care?"

Mello growled and then slapped the boy harshly. "I blame you for A's death!" He pulled away and then walked over to his room. "And B's leaving, too! You must've done something to hurt them both, you damn robot!" He walked in and slammed the door.

"Stupid Near…" He grumbled. "As if I'd love B. I just cherish my friends, that's…all?" He leaned against the door, blinking. Was someone crying out there? He pushed open the door and saw Near walking away. "Hey, was someone crying just now?"

"I don't know." Near replied emotionlessly, walking on as one hand went up to twirl a lock of hair. "I didn't hear anything."

"Oh." Mello shrugged. "Must've imagined it." He closed the door and walked over to lie down on his bed. "I need a project that will surpass Near's…but, what can I do?" He looked at the wall, sighing. "B, I need your help. You're the only one that could surpass him…"

Later on that day, Matt was startled to find Mello sitting in B's room, the door wide open for everyone to see. He was looking through B's photo album and frowning at the pictures. "So many of Near…" He mumbled, and then looked up when he felt a shadow pass over him. "Matt?"

"Why are you in here?" He grabbed the photo album and shut it, walking over and putting it back on the shelf. "Trying to find something to use against Near?"

"Actually, I came for inspiration." He got off the bed. "But, since you're here, maybe you answer the question Near refused to."

Matt sighed and grabbed the photo album. "Repeat it?"

"What's their history together?"

He groaned and then walked over to a table, putting the album down and flipping through the pages. "I'll tell you only once, and then you have to swear to never talk about it, got it?"

Mello walked over. "Alright, I swear. Show me."

Matt turned the page and showed a picture with B and Near lying together in the grass outside, wrapped in each other's arms as they kissed. "This picture is one I took and B confiscated. You are never to mess with it again, and leave this photo album alone from now on, alright?"

Mello paled. "So…they were…"

Matt nodded. "Lovers, yes."

"B-But, Near's a kid! That's just WRONG!"

"They didn't care." He closed it. "Remember, Mello. Don't mess with this again." He walked over and put the photo album back on the shelf. "So, find any inspiration?"

"Not really. Hey, do you think B kept a journal?" He turned and started to look around the shelves.

"B's secrets are his own." Near said softly from the doorway, making Mello look up at him. "And I'm keeping all of them hidden."

Mello frowned. "Let me see it."

"Reading his private thoughts won't help you beat me, Mello." Near said, a slight smirk on his face. "Focus less on things that are past and more on the task at hand. If you don't, and if you slip up, you'll end up the loser."

"Shut up and let me see it!" Mello dove at him, tackling him to the ground. "You're always so smug, but once I know B's secrets as well, I'm sure you'll lose that stupid smirk!" He punched him, his green eyes sparking.

"Mello, stop!" Matt ran over and pulled Mello off of Near. "That's enough!"

Near didn't move until Mello was pulled off, and then he slowly stood up. "B's secrets have nothing to do with becoming the next L, Mello. Focus less on the past and more on the task at hand." He then turned and walked out of the room. "Or else, you'll have no future."

"Come back and say that to my face, you asshole!" Mello roared. "Come back here!" He squirmed in Matt's arms, and then finally slumped against him. "Damnit…All his fault…"

Matt sighed, then turned and ran out. Mello blinked and secretly followed him, catching him standing outside Near's room before they went in together. 'Again?' He frowned, and then crept over to listen.

"You don't have to be so defensive, Near."

"I'm not defensive."

"And I'm not stupid. I know the whole emotionless thing works for others, but it only pisses Mello off more. And your hiding B's journal is just going to make things wor—"

"I don't have it. B took it with him."

"Then, why'd you make it seem like you did?!"

"I was trying to make Mello get off the topic, but I underestimated his personality." Mello heard dolls moving around. "However, I do know all of his secrets, so I wasn't lying about that."

"Will you share any with me?"

"Sharing them will make me dwell on them. I should give the key back to Roger and leave that room alone; it's not helping me create the mask I want to." More dolls moving around. "Besides, I don't want to lose the bit of trust B has in me…"

"All B has done is hurt you, Near!" Mello frowned as he heard Matt. "I tried to save you from the pain, you know! You could've picked me over him!"

"'I'm sorry, Matt." Footsteps sounded and then Mello gasped and darted out of the day as Near opened the door. "I'm done talking about this, and I have a project to start on. Tell Mello 'good luck', will you?"

"You're not helping him believe you're not a robot, y'know." Matt walked out and sighed.

"The mask is far more effective." Near went back into his room.

"If I were to die, would you shed tears for me?" Matt asked softly.

"Matt, don't say that. A did the same thing." Near sounded pained.

"I know." Matt closed the door, and then turned and walked away, not even aware that Mello had heard the conversation. "khaawyL hakH jaoF, Near."

Mello was pale. A had said the same thing? What did Matt just say as he went? Did A love Near, too? All of this confusing information was hurting his head, like, seriously. He walked over and leaned against Near's door, listening closely. Near was mumbling to himself, using the same bizarre language Matt just used. What was it, Thai? Mello made a mental note to learn Thai sometime in the near future and went back to his room to think of any ideas.

Although, damnit, all he could think of was that picture, A, B, Matt, and Near! What the hell?! Was Near, like, _everyone's_ shota-lover at one point!? It was so disturbing! He groaned and then rolled over on his side. "Argh, I'll sleep on it! Maybe an idea will come to me in my dreams!" He said, pulling the blanket over himself.

A hand touched Mello's side as he slept and a soft voice spoke, but Mello did not wake to see the speaker. "Mihael Keehl, is it? You seem to be having as much trouble fitting in here as you did when you first came. I wish you luck." Then the hand was gone and he was left alone again, the door closing to block out the light from the hallway.

"Nnn…" Mello stirred and looked around to see sunlight pouring in. "Aaaw maaaan!" He got off his bed and ran to change clothes and pull on his slippers, groaning. He'd slept through dinner, and his stomach was screaming at him for it. He needed chocolate, fast. He dashed over to his stash and picked out two chocolate bars, eating them both as he sat by the bag. Once the sweet treat was in his stomach, the rumbling calmed and he sighed. "Damn, that was stupid of me…" He mumbled, and then stood up.

_I wish you luck._

Who had spoken to him while he slept? He frowned and sat on the bed, grabbing another chocolate bar to carry around. "They knew my real name…but, it wasn't B. Who was it?" He said, sighing. Ah, well. The chance of him ever finding out was…uhm…30%? 40%? Aw, hell! It was slim, he knew that. He wasn't the type to use percentages, that was more Near's thing.

"Finally awake?" Matt had come in while Mello was thinking. "L came while you were asleep, and we tried to wake you. He rarely comes, y'know? It would've been good of you to meet him yourself." He smiled.

"L?" Mello blinked. "Did he…come by my room?"

"He came by all of our rooms. I know that Near was happy to see him, and they babbled off in Thai for a while. I'm still learning, so I could hardly follow it." He shrugged. "You shoulda' been awake, he was in your room for about a minute before he came out and said you were asleep."

"So..that was L, then?" He smiled. "He said 'I wish you luck'…" He stood up. "Alright, I'm all fired up now! I'm gonna be the best successor EVER!" He threw a fist into the air, grinning.

Matt sighed, shaking his head. It was clear that Mello's rivalry would only intensify, and Mello was excited to see how much he'd have to do before Near finally broke down into tears because of him.

~*~*~*~*

Yeah, I need to actually get Near's story up, so you can see more of what Mello never knows the details about. XD I'll try to get it caught up to Mello's before I post it up, though. I know one thing – Near's is gonna be a lot longer than Mello's.

Did you like it? Hate it? Review, please!

BTW, "khaawyL hakH jaoF" means "I love you" in Thai. Just in case anyone was wondering. Matt is so mean, using a language Mello doesn't know to hit on Near behind his back!


	9. Chapter VIII: Dear Journal

Ever since that vow to surpass Near no matter what, Mihael Keehl – alias: Mello - had started to keep a journal, to document his mistakes and learn from them. Now, a few months later, he was sitting in his room, on his bed, looking at the journal entries he'd made the past months. But, of course, he didn't write entries by day. He wrote them by week. He smiled as he went to the first week, remembering it.

_Week 1, October 31__st__,_

_Mihael Keehl._

He felt no qualms about writing his real name in his journal – after all, who would read it?

_Dear Journal, _

_Near looks like a little kid, so I figured sitting down with him in front of a scary movie would freak him out. It actually had the opposite effect, and he kept telling me what mistakes they'd made. What what he now the expert of torture methods and other such stuff in horror movies?! I wanted to enjoy the movie, stupid Near!_

Mello looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Then again, he DOES use Voodoo." He mumbled to himself.

_I'm not sure if it was a way to get back at me or what, but when I went to bed last night, I found my room looking a lot different from before and when I sat on my bed, Near wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Boo!" in my ear. God, I haven't screamed that badly since A died, why's the little brat have to look so much like a ghost?!_

_Matt came into the room and, instead of helping me, he ran over and started to tickle me! Geez, what is UP with those two?! I'm being conspired against!_

_This week was an utterly epic failure. I have to try again some other way. I __WILL__ make Near cry!_

_Until then, Journal._

Mello shook his head and turned the page, looking at the next week. It was a lot like the first one, as were the ones after it, and Mello closed the book and put it aside. "I swear, the colests I've gotten is back wen I was bullying him in the courtyard." He grumbled. "Too bad Roger's got the other kids to tell him when I'm beating up on Near."

He heard knocking on the door and looked over. "Yah, who is it?"

"Are you going to skip lunch? That can't be good for you." Near's voice spoke. "It would be in your best interest to come join the rest of us, Mello."

"You!" Mello ran over and slammed open the door, knocking Near into the wall. "Why did YOU, of all the kids, have to come?! I hate you, you goddamn robot!" He then glanced at the rosary and inwardly apologized to God for using his name in vain again.

"Mello, let me ask you something." He pulled out what looked like a sewing needle, and then poked his arm, drawing blood. "Do robots bleed?"

Mello stiffened up, feeling like he was about to go into another seizure, and then looked away. "I didn't mean that in the literal sense, you little freak!" He snapped. "What kind of person stabs themselves, anyway?!"

"The kind that want to prove to you that they're not a robot."

"What about the _pain_?!" Mello looked at him in disgust.

"It's nothing I'm not used to." Near replied emotionlessly. "Look, it's already stopped bleeding." He pulled his sleeve down. "Let's go get some food." He then turned and walked off, waiting to seeif Mello was coming.

"Ugh. You _are_ a freak! Feeling no qualms about stabbing yourself…" He shuddered.

"I guess so." He shrugged slightly, his tone still emotionless. "But, I still think you need to eat."

"Shut up and butt out of my business!" Mello walked over and shoved him into the wall. "You and Matt have been together so much, it sickens me! I thought you said that there was nothing between you two?! What are you always talking about?! If you're going to speak Thao or whatever it's called, teach it to me, too!" He then blinked as he realized what he'd just said and then he stammered, stepping away. "I…ah…"

"Okay, first of all, it's called 'Thai'. If you're planning to use a language, it'd be a good idea to say its name properly." He brushed off his shirt. "Secondly, my lessons don't come cheap. You have to do something for me in exchange." He looked at him sternly.

"…Like what?" Mello asked, shifted slightly. He always felt uncomfortable when Near's gray, spider-webby eyes were looking straight at him.

"Judging by how fast you learn, it should take you a year to learn Thai." Near smiled. "Be nice to me for that entire year and I'll teach you everything. If you break your part of the deal before that time, then I will break mine and you will only understand half of what is being said, if that."

"A year?!" Mello stepped back. "I have to be nice to you for a full year?!"

"Well, I'd prefer it if you were nice to me in general, but a year will do for these lessons." He said calmly, twirling a lock of hair with his hand. Then he held out his other hand and smiled. "So, do we have a deal?"

Mello stared at him, then made his decision.

_Week 13, January 31__st__,_

_Mihael Keehl._

_Dear Journal,_

_I. Am. An. Idiot._

_I can hardly believe it even now, but two days ago, I made a deal with Near – that's like a deal with the Devil, seriously! He drives a hard bargain; In exchange for his teaching me Thai, I have to be nice to him for a whole freakin' year! Speakings of which, he's going to be coming here to teach me in a bit, so I'll cut this short until later._

_Until then, Journal._

"Writing something?"

Mello jumped and then looked over to see Near carrying a bag full of various toys, books, and notebooks. "You should've knocked!"

"I did." Near said, walking over to sit over on the floor, setting up toys around him and then pulling out the books and notebooks. "Well, come over here. I'm not going to teach you on the bed, that's for sure."

Mello put his journal on a shelf as he walked over. "Alright, so what's first?" He said, leaning in and looking at the books and notebooks. "What are the notebooks for?"

"To help you with pronounciation, and for you to take notes." Near said, his tone emotionless as ever.

"Ah…" Mello picked up one of the notebooks and blinked, looking at the pages. "…These are all filled out."

"Yeah, that's to help with pronounciations." Near said, picking up a toy robot and starting to take it apart. "Tell me when you're ready to start."

"I can't understand these words!" Mello looked up at him.

"Yes, but isn't that what we're going to remedy?" He started to put the robot back together. "yaawmM raoM reermF. That means 'let us begin'." He put the doll to the side, then opened a dictionary, starting the lesson.

Mello hated to admit it, but the lessons were actually doing something to help him, and he was picking at his food three months later, muttering Thai phrases to himself, as well as their English translations. He didn't even notice when his tutor sat down next to him, but he heard him speak and looked up. "What?"

"I said 'You're doing pretty well'." Near said, and then quietly ate his food.

"Why'd you sit next to me?" He frowned. "To test me? To judge me?"

He put down the fork and rolled his gray eyes. "Friends eat together, Mello. And, according to our deal, we're going to be friends until next year. Remember?"

"Oh…right." Mello mumbled, eating his food. "I forgot…"

"It would be a good idea to not forget, if you want the lessons to go on." Near said calmly. "And raising your fist towards me is not being friendly or nice, Mello." His gray eyes were shifted to look at the blonde.

"I—you—we—ARGH!" Mello pounded his fist on the table, then ate quicker before pulling his milk over and drinking it all in one gulp. "There, I'm done eating, you can have fun eating by yourself, I'll see you la—"

"I'd prefer if you stayed and talked with me." Near said, cutting him off. "And I'm sorry for interrupting."

Mello groaned and sat down again, his head in his hands. 'Mihael Keehl, what have you done to yourself? He really IS like the frickin' Devil!' He thought, glancing at Near. 'I have to somehow speed up the process…' He thought a bit. "Hey, maybe I can learn faster if we meet every day?"

Near raised an eyebrow at him. "I made it one day because I thought that every day would put too much work on you but, if you insist, we can go now. I'm done." He stacked his plate with Mello's, as well as the forks and glasses, and carred them over to the dirty-dish-deposit. Then he turned and left the cafeteria.

Mello walked after him, trying to ignore the strange looks people were giving them. 'Oh, great. If he really WAS dating just about every smart guy here, they're gonna start rumors about me!' He walked faster, then ran out to go to his room.

He found Near already pulling out the books from the bag he'd left in the room for the lessons, and then he closed and locked the door so Matt couldn't come in. "Alright, yaawmM raoM reermF." He sat crossed-legged in front of him and grabbed his book.

Near nodded. "Good work, you have that down-pat." He then started to teach him more, and Mello smiled and eagerly learned. The sooner he finished this, the sooner he could stop being so damned nice! It just wasn't in his _nature_ to be so nice!

_Week 23, March 8__th__,_

_Mihael Keehl._

_Dear Journal,_

_The lessons are coming along well, but I still can't stand pretending to be nice to the guy I utterly despise. I wonder if he knows German, maybe I can talk bad about him in German! I'll have to ask Matt about that one, since I know that Near will ask why I wanna know._

_Wait, so would Matt. Damn, I'll go to Linda about it, then._

_Speaking of the other kids, there's been some pretty weird rumors going around, and I think I've heard people coughing out "slut" as I'm passing them with Near. I really don't know which one of us two they're doing that about, but it's getting on my nerves. Why does Near always seem like it's not affecting him?_

_They CAN'T be talking about me, I'm not the little shota-boy dating all of the smart guys in school and then some! And Near chats it up with L, too, so what kind of relationship do THEY have?_

_I'm seriously worried about what L may do if I end up surpassing Near, he's gotta be favoring him 'cause of Near so willingly sleeping with him._

_Yeah, HE'S the slut, not me. _

_Oh crap, Near's coming in now! _

_Until later, Journal._

Mello walked over and put the journal on the shelf, then lay down on the bed as he heard the door opening. He glanced over to see what Near's expression was and frowned – it was that stupid, calm one again.

"Where's your homework?" Near asked, walking over to his bag.

"Over there." Mello waved a hand towards the shelf.

Near nodded, then walked over and took a brown notebook off the shelf, glancing at the other one. Which was the progress book? He shrugged and then opened it to the latest page filled out, his expression bored until his eyes widened and he threw the book across the room.

"What? What?" Mello sat up, looking at Near's seething gaze. "Oh…shit…"

"'Slut'?! Is _that_ what you of me?!" Near snapped, stepping towards him, tears at the corners of his eyes. "I thought you were my friend, but it's clear that I got my hopes up for nothing! You're an awesome actor, Mello, you should get into the business!" He walked over and started to pack up his bag, wiping streaming tears from his cheeks.

"Near…" Mello got off the bed and walked over. "I-I didn't mea—"

"That was written today, Mello!" He jerked away from his hand and stood up, carrying his bag. "No more lessons, Mihael Keehl." He said coldly, and then turned and ran from the room, bowing his head to hide his tears.

Mello sighed and then walked over to tear the journal in half, then tore each page apart. "Dear Journal," He said as he ripped them. "I'm the worst guy alive. I saw Near's tears, but I feel sick, knowing that words that I tore his heart with my latest entry. Never going to do this again." He stood up and left the torn up pages on the floor, and then looked over at a doll Near'd forgotten. "…I should give it back to him."

He walked out of the room, toy in hand, and saw Matt and Near together, Matt gently stroking Near's hair as Near sobbed into his shirt. 'Neither of them are going to ever forgive me…' He thought, and then walked over to them. "Near…you forgot this."

Matt snatched the toy, then handed it to Near. "Here, you forgot this in my room, Near." He said kindly, smiling.

"Let…Mello…keep it. It's from Buh-B anyway!" He clung to Matt's shirt. "He w-wanted something of B's, and n-now he can h-have something from h-him!"

"Near, I'm sorry…" Mello said, and then turned and ran back to his room.

_Oh God, please forgive this sorry bastard, because it was clear that Near and Matt weren't going to._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Poor Near. Mello feels so bad right now.

And which of the two of them was being called a slut by the other kids?


	10. Chapter IX: Loathing

The next day, Mello received a note from Linda, one Near had sent. He looked at and blinked at the German words written there. He sighed and bowed his head as he read it:

_Yes, you ass, I can understand German. Thanks for asking me through a despicable journal entry, and I honestly don't care if you talk bad about me behind my back. No, I have no slept with A, Matt, or L, and I don't know which of us is the "slut" in their eyes. For all I know, they were talking about both of us. _

_But, thanks for showing me how you __**really **__feel about me, I feel so enlightened! Now I know that I can't let you beat me, because a despicable bastard like you __**cannot**__ be the next L! Work hard all you want, Mihael Keehl.__** I'm**__ going to be the next L._

_And, since I know your name, it's only fair you know mine. My name is Nate Rivers. Call me that and I'll get a strand of your hair for a voodoo doll._

_.Near._

Mello looked up at Linda. "Did you read this?"

She shook her head. "Near asked me not to, so I didn't." She then turned and walked off to draw in her sketchbook.

Mello sighed and looked over at Near, then wrote a reply, also in German. When a kid passed by, he held it up and pointed to Near. The kid looked up him funny, but went over to deliver the note.

Judging by Matt's confused expression, he couldn't understand German. Near looked annoyed as he read it, though, and then he folded it up and put it in his pocket, giving a sharp nod in Mello's direction. Mello let out a sigh of relief and then quietly ate his food.

Later on, as arranged, Near went to the thicket that Mello and B had cornered him in so many months ago. Mello was lying down in the grass, but he opened his eyes and sat up as Near came in. "I didn't mean that, Near. It's just…I don't know all of the facts. I know that you and Matt seem close, you were dating B, and you seem to be close with L. Can you blame me for assuming?

"You're not in the place to assume anything, Mello." Near walked over and sat close to him, then lay back in the grass. "…You shouldn't assume things like that. Chiding and insults will happen and, as I said in the note, it could've been either of us. You were with B a lot, remember, and also with Matt at the same time. And then they see you walking around with me, so who knows? We've both had our times with Matt, B, and A. Let them assume what they like, but don't go writing it down on paper." He looked at him.

"…" Mello, honestly, had nothing to say. Near was right – the childing and insults came and went. He didn't care until it was on paper in front of him, written by one he'd thought was his friend.

"I'm going to go." Near stood up and walked out of the thicket. "I've said all I need to. You wait a half-hour before coming out, Mello."

"Alright…" He mumbled, standing up. "So, you go and lecture me, then run off without hearing what I have to say? Asshole…" He pulled out his chocolate bar, and then bit off the corner, letting the half-hour pass by. "You're a bad choice for a tutor." He said, and then walked out of the thicket, going back inside.

To not arouse suspicion and more rumors, they were to act like they hated each other. Which, on Mello's part, wasn't entirely an act. He may not've meant to hurt Near with the journal entry, but he never considered Near a friend, just a tutor.

Still, he hadn't been very nice to Near, had he? Calling him a freak, and a slut, and all sorts of other terrible things…

Was Near crying inside, even with his poker face on all the time?

Three years passed, and his hatred for Near had only grown. He tried to like him, really he did, but no matter what he did, he couldn't even get him to smile. Although, someone good DID happen – he got Matt to stop hanging around Near, and they had a bit of a fight, but he knew that Matt was all his, now. He hadn't seen him around Near since their fight three weeks ago. Near was alone.

He was lying in his room, thinking about this with satisfaction, when he was called out by Watari, and led to a room. He was left in there by himself, and he took a seat in chair before turning and smiling as a raven-haired male dressed in a white shirt, baggy, blue pants, and with pasty skin walked in. They had their eyes closed, but just as he was about to speak, they opened to reveal eyes that were a brownish-gray, ones he'd never seen before.

"Mihael Keehl, codename: Mello. How do you do?" The man walked over and Mello heard the lock click. "I am L."

"L." Mello stood up. "I've heard your voice before."

"Yes, I have been by your room while you were asleep on a few occassions." He sat down and gestured for Mello to do the same.

Mello sat down. "Pardon me, sir, but I thought you were B at first. He looks so much like you, that I..." He faltered as L held a hand up to silence him.

"On the topic of Beyond Birthday…I would like you to not let Near know of this." He picked up a cake and cut off a slice. "Beyond Birthday has been sentenced to prison, for the murder of three different people." He closed his eyes. "Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash." He then proceeded to tell Mello of the Los Angeles BB cases.

Mello didn't say it, but he felt a guilty pleasure, knowing of B's current location. And what's better, he was told not to tell Near about it! HAH! As if he'd EVER tell that big-head about where his old lover was right now! He listened eagerly as L told him all about Naomi Misora – "She sounds hot!" Mello interjected – and all that B had done after leaving Whammy's House.

"Wow…" Mello sighed. "So, that's what he meant when he left? Pretty crazy stuff." He smiled. "Don't worry, L. Near won't find out."

Not as long as he had anything to do with it.

For a few more hours, they talked about more cases, and then L looked at the clock on his computer. "You should get going." L nodded. "I've kept you for long enough."

Mello nodded and stood up. "Okay, I'll see you." He then turned and waved as he left the room. He went to his room, expecting to see Matt there waiting for him, but he didn't see him when he opened the door. "…The hell?" He frowned, then turned and stalked off. Where was his Matt right now? He took his eyes off of him for one moment and—what was that? He stopped by Near's door and leaned against it, listening in.

"Nnn…khuuF khuaangM…"

Matt's voice, he was certain of it. And he was speaking Thai… He frowned, not recognizing the word used.

"Matt, raoM maiF saaR maatF. Mello…" Near's voice was heard, and Mello frowned. He know those words as "we can't", but whatever Matt had said was still a—Matt and Near?! He growled and then banged hard on the door. "Matt, you get out here!"

"Oh, shit!" He heard inside, and then the rustle of clothing as he heard Matt fix his clothes. Then the door opened and Matt ran out, blushing. "Wh-When did you get done?"

Mello slapped his hard. "How DARE you! Taking advantage of my talking to L to try to have sex with Near, of all the people you could've been cheating on me with!"

Matt held his bruised cheek. "That hurt…" He looked down. "I wasn't cheating…"

"I heard you, and your clothes are rumpled." He looked in to see Near fixing a button on his shirt. Geez, even his torso was so freakin' pale! "Are his goggles in here?"

Near picked them up off the bed and threw them towards the door before going back to what he was doing. Mello made a face and then went in to grab the goggles. "Geez, get some freakin' color in this room!" He looked around the white room and shuddered, walking out. Then he closed the door and exhaled before he looked up at Matt with a glare. "You. Our bed. Now." He shoved him along.

"Mello, c'mon! I wasn't doing anything, hone—YAI!" He cried out as Mello groped his crotch, blushing.

"You're hard…" Mello mumbled. "Is that for Near or for me?" He grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "You know how I hate that little brat, but you still go over to his room constantly! You have me, damnit!" He shoved him into the bedroom. "You need to stop fraternizing with the enemy!"

"Near is not 'the enemy', Mello!" He glared daggers at him. "Too bad that you're too selfish to realize that Near has been TRYING to get close to you and be _friends_!"

"Oh, that is the last fucking straw!" Mello shoved him to the bed, forcing a kiss on his red-haired lover. "You. Do not. Ever. Talk back. To me!" He pulled off Matt's belt and forced his hands behind his back, strapping them together. "You're a bad, mean lover, Matt! And bad, mean lovers get punished!"

"You're a spoiled brat, Mell." He grumbled. "You think you can always get your way, but you're wrong!" He latched his legs around Mello's waist and twisted his body, throwing Mello off the bed. "Now, undo the belt."

"Whao!" Mello yelped, and then he slowly got up and glared at him. "Guess what? I found out something about B that Near won't eeeever know!" He grinned, then climbed on top of him. "And I _might _tell you, if you're _good_!"

"You're cruel, Mello." Matt said, looking away. "At least undo the belt."

"Will you be a good little puppy if I do?" He nuzzled him.

"P-Puppy?! Mello, I'm freakin' 14 years old! You'd think I'd be a dog by now!"

Mello burst into laughter and rolled off of him and the bed. "Oh my gawd, you just called yourself a dog!" He clawed at the blanket, then pulled himself back onto the bed, still laughing. "Oh, Matt." He wiped away a tear of laughter from his eyes and then kissed him. "Ahh, I feel in a better mood. Alright, I'll undo the belt." He reached over and undid the belt, freeing Matt's wrists.

Matt grinned and then grabbed the blonde's wrists, pulled him close as he rolled over, pinning him onto the bed. "You, Mello, are a naughty –naughty little boy." He grinned and then kissed him deeply. "But, you're a little boy I'm eager to play with."

"Nn…no fair, I wanted to be the one on toooop!" Mello whined as Matt pulled down the blonde's shirt-zipper and then moved down to unzip his leather pants as well.

"Nope." Matt grinned. "We both know that I can overpower you, with my strength if not my puppy-pout." He undid his own clothes, then pulled the blanket over them. "Forget about your loathing of Near for now, and enter a world of everlasting bliss with me." He whispered, kissing him again.

"Mm…I love you…" Mello replied, digging his nails into the red-head's back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just so you know, the world that Mello didn't know that Matt used on Near was "Beloved". Yeah. Much cheating going on there, but he denies it all, the fiend!

Next up: A fateful confrontation and cheering.


	11. Chapter X: Kira

"Huh?"

Mello looked over at his red-haired roommate. "What's up, Matt?" He stood up and walked over, leaning over his shoulder. "What the crap?"

"That's my sentiments." Matt closed the web-page. "I can't find that one website anymore, I look up 'Kira' and all I find is…This." He clicked a link and it opened up a page that said "The Legend of Kira the Savior". "Talk about lame. I mean, seriously, I'd rather find the 'KiraKira Gamer's Log' than this." He stood up. "For the past few months, we've seen nothing but Kira."

"'Kira, Kira, Kill us all'." Mello rolled his eyes. "God, it's sick." He glanced at his rosary. "I need to stop doing that."

"Doing what, Mell?" Matt blinked.

"Using the Lord's name in vain." He said, then glanced over as a silent, white figure came to their open door. "Go away."

"L's on T.V." Near said simply, and then he turned and disappeared again.

Both 14-year-olds stared at each other, and then dashed for the main room, where the T.V. was set up for the kids to watch.

"But I, L, do exist!" The T.V. said, the kids cheering. "Just try to kill me, Kira! See if you can!"

"Whoa, he's really testing him!" Matt gasped.

"What if he really does?" Mello looked worried.

After a bit more of saying "Kill me, Kira!", L paused and then spoke again. "It seems that, for some reason, Kira cannot kill me."

"Hah!" One of the kids said, and one of others passed him their cookie.

Mello smiled and leaned back against the wall. "Whadda ya know, he can't do it."

"Kira, I will find you and send you to your execution. I am Justice!"

More cheering, and Mello smirked as he saw Near cover his ears and retreat into the back of the room, wanting to escape the noise.

After the broadcast was done, Mello went over to where Near was playing. Matt, sensing trouble, tagged along. He casually strode over and stood next to the smaller boy, looking at what he was doing, then smirked and knocked over the fort. "So, why are you hiding from the group?"

"It's loud." Near said, his gaze on the toys as he started to rebuild his fort. "Why did you kick my fort down?"

"To get your attention." Mello knelt next to him. "Why don't we go hang out outside?"

"No, thank you." Near said with the same emotionless tone.

"What do you think about Kira?" He asked, sitting next to him fully.

"I think he was foolish to fall for L's trick." He said, his gaze on the blocks and not on Mello. Mello slowly stood up and then crept around to stand behind Near, and then he knelt to grabb him around the waist, startling him. "Wha—Mello?"

"Let's go play outside, Near!" He rushed outside, carrying Near with him and ignoring Matt's complaints and cries to put him down. Then he ran over to a patch of dirt and dropped the boy into it. "Hah, not so perfect anymore, are you?!" He kicked him hard while the boy was still recovering from being dropped so roughly. "You think you're so smart, so perfect, so PURE?! HAH!"

"Mello…what's this fo—Ungh!" He curled up tightly as he was kicked, trying to protect himself. "Mello, stop!"

"Mello, stop it!" Matt ran over and then blocked the next blow with his body, his arms going around the dirt-covered albino. "What brought this on?! Leave Near alone, damnit!"

Mello's eyes widened and then he smirked. "Near brought this on himself, Matt. Don't get involved!" He grabbed Matt's shirt and pulled him away from Near, going back to kicking the boy.

"I'll get involved, Mello!" Matt grabbed him from around the waist and then threw him – yes, THREW him – to the side before he ran to pick up the bruised and dirtied Near. "Aww, look at you. All bruised up…" He cuddled him close, then walked off, leaving Mello to get up himself.

"...Matt?" Mello looked up at the red-head as he slowly stood up, wincing in pain from the rough throw. "Matt, wait for me!" He stood up and ran after him, limping as he walked. Blinking at his limp, he looked at his leg and saw that it was bvleeding, then looked over his should to see a sharp rock where he leg was. "Oh, great…" He mumbled, going faster.

He got in to find Matt helping comfort Near as the nurse put bandages on. "Hey…I need my leg looked at, I think I got it cut while I was outside."

Near looked over at him, and then blinked when he felt Matt's hold on him tighten. "Matt…I'm not the one that needs you."

"But, khuuF khuaangM…" Matt gently kissed his head, his face buried in the boy's hair.

"No, Matt." Near pushed his face away. "You have Mello."

Matt glanced at Mello and sighed heavily, his hold loosening. "…Alright, khuuF khuaangM…" He looked down. "Although, I wish you would've taken me over hi—"

"Stop." Near got down from Matt's lap, his wounds bandaged, and looked at Mello. "You need that looked at."

"I don't need your false sympathy!" Mello hissed.

"See it as you wish." He walked out of the room. "I'm going to my room, if you wanna talk."

Mello fumed at him, then went over and sat on a bed, pulling up his pant leg so the nurse could look at it. "I _hate_ him!"

"I don't see why." The nurse said as she cleaned the wound. "He never did anything to hurt you or B, he just suddenly started to get bullied by everyone. He used to be so adored, but he also used to speak nothing but Thai and was very dependant. Now that he can stand on his own and handle himself, it seems people want to test his endurance."

"'Adored'? That little prick?" Mello scoffed.

The nurse nodded. "It used to be that everyone wanted to play with him, and when he fell over, they all fought over who would help him up while he helped himself up and walked on, not even aware that the fight was about him!" She giggled.

"That's messed up." Mello mumbled. "No one should be treated like that by anyone."

She pulled out a picture of what looked like a much-younger Near. He was sitting on a bed and looking around curiously, a small smile on his face and his head tilted slightly in curiousity – much like L did, Mello noted. And he had to admit it, the sight _was_ adorable.

He took the picture and looked at it, and then blinked as he recognized who was sitting next to him. "Isn't that B?"

She sighed. "Yes, it is. They used to be so close, but…" She shrugged. "Something must've happened that we weren't aware of. I saw Near run out to talk to him the day he left, and B whispered something that is still striking my curiousity." She stood up. "I'm done bandaging your leg, so you're free to go. Just be careful from now on, alright?"

He nodded and handed her the picture. "Here, I don't want this." He then walked out of the room, going to his own room. Something made him stop by Near's room, though, and he turned the knob to look in. "…Near?"

"Oh, you did come." Near looked up from a fortress he was building around himself. "…I'm not sure what you think, but I'm not trying to steal Matt from you." He stood up and walked over. "In fact, what you saw before…it was all wishful thinking on his part. He came in and saw me shirtless and decided to…'try his luck', I guess you could say."

"I don't believe you." He hissed, crossing his arms over his chest as he walking in, closing the door with his boot. "So, did I break anything?"

He shook his head. "Just a bunch of bruises, I'll recover." He waked over and sat on his bed. "Actually, I'd like to ask something of you."

"Sure, although I'm not sure I'd do it." Mello sneered.

"Get Matt to leave me alone. I'm not going to get over him, so there's no chance. And he has you, after all." Hepicked up a toy.

"'Him'?" He glared, and then blinked as he remembered what Matt had said. 'Oh, yeah..' He thought, blinking. 'He was dating B, and then something made them break up. It was a one-sided breakup, too, and Near must be the one that didn't want it.'

"You look thoughtful. That's surprising." Near cut into his thoughts.

"What?" Mello growled. "You think I can't think?!"

"No, I just—" He was cut off by another blow to the face by Mello's fist.

"You really piss me off!" He snapped. "Sure, I'll get Matt to leave you aone. I'll make sure he never hangs out with you again!" He then turned and threw open the door, running out and slamming it shut with a bang. He thought he heard someone crying, but brushed it off as wishful thinking. Near didn't _cry_, after all!

He opened the door of his own room to find Matt sitting in front of his laptop, following up on information about the Kira case. "So, find anything interesting?"

"Did you hurt Near again?" Matt asked coldly, clicking the mouse to move to another site about Kira, not even looking up at him. "I don't know why you always hurt him, he's only trying to be friends."

"Why do you care?" Mello walked over and picked up a chocolate bar, opening it and licking it slowly, making it last. "He asked me to tell you to leave him alone. He's not going to get over B, and your advances aren't working." He glared at him. "In other words, he told me that you WERE cheating on me!" He got off the bed and walked over. "Look away from Kira and at me, you asshole! You lied to me! What did you keep saying in Thai, anyway?!"

"Ask your teacher." Matt snapped. "I'm not telling you!"

"You're an ass!" Mello smacked the back of his head. "I thought you loved me, you creep!"

"I do, but it's hard to get over Near. He's just…wow." He smiled dreamily, but was rudely brought out of his daydream by a sudden boot to the head. "Ow!"

Mello turned and stormed out of the room, fuming. "I hate you, you asshole!" He slammed the door.

Now out of the room, he stormed down the hall and didn't even notice Near come out of his room, resulting in a very unexpected and unwanted collision on both their parts. He just fell back, wincing in pain, but Near flew back and hit the wall, due to his small size, and cried out in pain. 'Oh shit, now I'm gonna get yelled at again!' He slowly stood up and looked at Near. "Watch where you're going!"

Near slowly picked himself back up and held his head. "I'm sorry, I should've been paying attention to what was in front of me." He said quietly, and then picked up his toys and went on his way to the playroom.

Mello smirked and followed, walking alongside him. "Hey, how long d'you think it's gonna take for L to catch Kira?"

"I don't know. A few months, maybe half a year." Near said calmly, looking straight ahead. "I thought you didn't want to hang out with me? What happened to Matt?"

"Matt's an ass, and I didn't intend on hanging out with you. We just both happen to be going to the same location." He licked his chocolate bar.

"I see." He walked in and then pulled out his Lego boxes, starting to pile them up to make a fortress around himself again.

Mello sneered at it and walked over to grab a book to read. "Hey, Near?"

Everyone looked up at this, as Mello never addressed Near around the others unless it was to bully him. Mello rolled his eyes and waited for Near to give an indication he'd heard. After a bit, Near paused in what he was doing and glanced over at him.

Mello looked at him fully. "Why do you always to do that?"

"Do what?" Near asked calmly.

"Build the fortresses."

He looked at the fortress. "…It helps me feel safe." He went back to work, focusing only on it now.

Mello smirked and looked back at his book. "Doesn't really help, does it?" He said coldly.

Near sighed and then pulled out two Lego figurines. Mello looked over curiously to find him writing "L" on one and "Kira" on the other, and then put them across from each other, then started to pull out more figurines, writing M, N, and drawing goggles on another, and then putting them behind the L one. Then he sat back and looked at his handiwork, a small smile on his face.

'That would be him, Matt, and me.' Mello thought, watching quietly. 'Standing behind L, his reinforcements. Looks pretty cool.' He smiled a bit, and then frowned as he realized that he was admiring Near's handiwork. 'Ugh! Did I really just think that his project was cool?! I hate him!'

"Near, that's so cool!" Linda said, breaking Mello out of his thoughts. "That's right, we're all behind L!" She picked up a girl figurine, wrote "Linda" on it, and then put it with the others, smiling. Soon the other kids came to join her and Near shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable.

Mello stood up. "Alright, leave him alone!" He walked over and pulled the kids away. "Not that I care about him, but I think he had his own plans for the project!" He glanced over his shoulder to see Near wiping off the extra dolls and putting them away, leaving only the scene he made. "There, see?"

Linda pouted and then walked off, pulling out her notebook as she sat at a distance to draw something – Near, most likely, Mello thought with disgust. He then glanced over his shoulder to see Near rearranging the scene, so that they all stood around the unconcious Kira doll, their hands held up in victory. He couldn't help but smile, but it was a small one that faded quickly as he turned away and walked over to his book again.

"Feh, whatever!" He picked up the book again. "Stupid Near and his stupid dolls!" He flipped a page, leaning back to read as one hand fingered the rosary he wore. "Right, from tomorrow, I need some fresh ideas…" He glanced at Near. 'Or, I can pick up on the ones B did. B said that he was bugged by them…a bucket of water, knocking over his tower onto him…' He smiled excitedly as he thought of more ways to torment Near and knock him into second place.

After a little while of reading., he closed his book and looked over to see Near cleaning up his toys. 'Perfect, that gives me time to be ready for him!' He grinned and then rushed off to find a bucket. He would make B proud!

Near came along after everything was set up, his bag slung over his arm and his gaze on the floor as he quietly talked to himself. Just a bit longer…a bit more…

_SPLASH! _

Mello let out a whoop as the water fell all over Near, his white clothing sticking to him painfully as he just stared blankly, stunned, before he looked up at the bucket and then at Mello. "Gotcha, didn't I?" Mello said with a wide grin, his hands on his hips.

"I thought, for a moment, that B had returned. But, it's just a copy-cat." He attempted to shake water out of his sleeve and then sighed as it refused to go. "I'm going to have to change, now." He walked on to his room. "Come with me."

"As if I'll do tha--!" He was startled mid-sentance by Near's hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him along. Was this what he used to do with B, too? He knew he could easily overpower Near, but he felt that if he went, he'd learn more about the B that Near knew, so he didn't complain. He did raise an eyebrow when Near locked the door with them both inside, though. "Why'd you lock it?"

Near looked at him. "Well, clearly you wanted to see my body, so you used water on my white clothes." He gave a hint of a smile, then walked over to pick out a new change of clothes, the same kind of white outfit he always wore.

"What makes you think I want to see your—" He realized as he said it that Near was right. Cold water on white clothing made the skin underneath quite visible, but Near was so pale he almost couldn't tell until Near his his shirt off as he—hold the freakin' phone! "Wait a minute! Are you changing in front of me?!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?" He looked over at him, and then walked over to standing close to him, looking up at his eyes. "Or, did you want something else?" One of his hands reached up to Mello's face and there was a hint of a smirk before he lightly kissed Mello on the cheek. Mello was too stunned by that to do anything but widen his eyes, even after Near had pulled away, his usual empty expression back as he went to go change.

Mello finally came back to reality as he put a hand on his cheek. "Why the hell did you do that, Near! Yuck, now I have to wash my face!"

"You sound surprised." He finished undressing, and then grabbed a towel from the bedside table. "But, wasn't it you that was agreeing with the rumors about me sleeping around with everyone that was smarter or just as smart as me?"

"That—I—look, I—" He looked down, biting his lip in frustration. "Don't make yourself look bad, okay? I didn't mean any of that, I told you! I was just acting all defensive and—" He cut himself off as he heard what might have been laughing or crying, he didn't know. Whatever it was, it was gone by the time he'd cut himself off and Near had the same empty expression on his face. "Did you just…laugh?"

"I was just joking." He said calmly as he sat on his bed, fully dressed and the wet clothes in the dirty clothes basket. "You think I'm still bugged by that? It was just too good of an opportunity to bug you to pass up." He twirled a lock of hair in his hand. "If I was serious, do you think just your cheek would have sufficed?"

Mello flushed with fury and embarrassment – Near had pranked him by using his own prank and he hadn't even thought about the albino doing that. "Y-You're so annoying!" He ran over and unlocked the door, then rushed out, barely hearing Near something that he didn't care enough about to turn back and ask what it was.

Athough, there was something he wanted to know…Argh, forget it! He'd ask another day, he was NOT going back in there today!

He needed something get his mind off of Near…Kira! That would do! He went to the computer room to study up on Kira – it was better than talking to Matt or Near!

*~~**~~**~~*

Ah, Near used that journal entry to prank Mello! *giggles* But, Mello DID prank him, first. And did Near have a wave of nostalgia? *le gasp!*

Next up: Matt's been a bad puppy!


	12. Chapter XI: Allies

The next few weeks were frustrating, Mello's only comfort being the hope that L was going to find Kira and then come home soon. Matt had been to Near's room so often, and never told Mello about what he did there. In fact, the two of them rarely talked anymore.

That all changed the day that Near got ahold of one of his sewing materials and made a doll of Matt, forcing him to leave him alone by sending him to the infirmary for treatment of his broken arms and legs. Despite his attempts to hate the red-head, Mello found himself at his bedside and he turned to glare as Near came in.

"Why did you do it?" Mello asked coldly.

Near twirled a lock of hair in his hand. "Because I'm not his 'Beloved', Mello. That's you, isn't it?"

"B-'Beloved'?" He paled. "Is that what he kept on saying to you?"

"Yes. And you'd have known that, if you hadn't so rudely ended your lessons." Near looked at Matt. "I asked you to keep him away from me, but you ignored him and let him keep on coming. I had to take drastic measures, because he was getting rather desperate and had me pinned to the floor in the library before Linda came over and asked what we were doing."

Mello blinked. "…Does Roger know it was you?"

"I turned in the doll and explained myself before coming here." He said calmly, bowing his head. "He took away my legos for a week as punishment. It was a small punishment, as it was something he could recover from and he was the only casualty."

"Right…" He looked at Matt, biting his lip. "This is my fault…all of this…"

"It's not your fault, it's Matt's. He's been trying to get me since I came to Whammy's." Near looked at Mello. "I'm going to go play with my puzzles." He then stood up and left the room, leaving Mello to wonder why he would tell him that.

"Ow…"

Mello looked at Matt. "…So, Near translated for me what you've been saying to him."

"Yeah, well, I got the picture when he broke my bones." He groaned in pain. "He doesn't want to hurt people, so I guess he really wanted me to leave him alone. I can take a hint." He looked at Mello. "Will you accept this kicked dog back?"

"Wait until you've recovered, then ask me." He said, shifting slightly. "That was pretty damn stupid of you, cheating on me with him despite his comands to leave him alone. I'm still pissed off, so don't expect me to take you back just like that!" He huffed and looked away, fury in his eyes.

"Yeah, didn't think so. I'll be in here a while, won't I?" He looked at his arms and legs. "At least a week…"

"You had it coming." Mello huffed again, determined to remain angry with Matt. "I hate to say it, but I'm with him this time."

"I guess I did go too far." He looked away. "Linda didn't know what was goin' on, but Near was pissed and scared, and this isn't the first time I've done something to make him pissed at me and avoid me for at least a month." He looked back at Mello. "The last time I did it was back when he was still dating Near. In fact, it was Near's first day here."

Mello pretended not to care, but glanced over, waiting for the rest. Maybe he could use this information to hurt Near?

"I tried to kiss him, and it brought up bad memories." He said softly, as if the memory pained him. "He was terrified, and he ran back to B, the only one he could go to for protection at the time and the only one that would understand him. I guess that's when they grew closer."

"I'm guessing he got over the whole kiss thing, then? I mean, he kissed B…" Mello mused.

"Actually, B was the only one he let get that close to him. I tried to kiss him after B left, and he gave me a cold look and pushed me away, asking if I wanted to hu—oh, shit. Mello, you're not planning what I think you're planning, are you?" He looked at him firmly.

"What d'you think I'm planning?" Mello smiled innocently and then stretched before standing up. "Just watch - maybe you're right." He then turned and waved as he left the room.

'So, Near's sensitive about being kissed, huh? Which means it took a lot of guts to pull that prank on me!' He headed back to the playroom and then stood over Near, letting his shadow pass over Near as he waited for Near to look up at him. As if he was going to get his attention himself? Psh. Yah, right.

It took a bit, but Near finally set down the final piece of the puzzle he was working on and then looked up at him. "Yes, Mello?" He asked, his gaze calm and collected. _Not for long, though!_ Mello thought with an inward grin.

"Come with me." Mello said, nodding to the door before he turned and walked out. He glanced over his shoulder to see Linda shaking her head as Near hesitated before he followed quietly, his gaze still as calm and collected as always, no hint of emotion in his eyes.

He led him to his and Matt's room and opened the door,holding it open for him as he came in. Once he was in, he closed the door and locked it, watching to see if Near noticed. If he had, there was no indication, and he continued on with the plan by moving in front of the younger boy, placing on arm above his head while the other hand went to Near's shoulder. "So, I was talking to Matt today, and he said that this wasn't the first time he sent you into enough of a panic you drove him away."

"That is true." Near said calmly.

"What happened the first time?" He smirked, waiting to see if Near would say what Matt had already told him. "I'm curious."

Near's eyes shifted, a slight display of uncertainty, before he made his gaze blank again and looked at Mello. "I'd rather not share."

"Why is that?" Mello's hand went from Near's shoulder to his chin, tilting his face towards his. "Because it'll bring back _bad memories_?" He grinned and then moved his lips towards Near's, watching his with half-closed eyes to see how he'd react.

Near's hands shot up and pushed Mello away, his eyes wide with fear and shock, and then he turned to unlock the door, clearly wanting out of there. Mello grinned and then grabbed his shoulder, turning him to him as he pinned him against the door. "You never answered my question, Near." He reached up and stroked Near's cheek, grinning as he shivered.

"I…do not…ask you..about your past." He said a low tone, anger in his eyes. "Do NOT taunt me with what little you know of mine!" He moved to shove him away again, but this time Mello was prepared and caught his wrists, pinning them against the door roughly. "Let me go, Mello!"

"Trying to be all tough, but you can't even fight." He scoffed and slowly let him go. "It was just a prank, Near. Don't take it personally." He walked over and sat on his bed. "Why don't you come over here? I'm not gonna hurt you, not when anyone could come in."

"You locked the door." Near said, staying as close to the said locked door as he could. His eyes flicked over to look at the window, and Mello grinned as he saw what Near was planning.

'He's gonna bolt.' He thought, watching the smaller boy quietly. 'He's going to run away and try to escape me.' He looked at the window, too. "It's going to rain, soon. I wouldn't advise going outside." He said cheerfully, and then looked back at Near.

Near looked at the sky as well. "It's cloudy, but it won't rain." He looked at the window, and then at Mello, seeming to decide which would be worse; Mello or the cold? He made his decision and darted for the window.

Mello got up when he darted over and then jumped at him, slammed him into the floor. "Gotcha!" He grinned and then pinned the smaller boy down. "Matt's got broken bones, B is gone, and you're stuck in here with with me with the door locked and no one to save you." He reached down and stroked Near's cheek, smiling as he felt him shiver. "It's just a game, Near. No need to be scared."

"No, what_ I_ did was a game. What _you_ are doing _now_, with all the _touching_ and…and _pinning_ and stuff…it's gone _beyond_ 'just a game'." He glared up at him, his hands clenching before he used his only free hand to reach up and grab Mello's hair, tugging roughly.

"Aw, shit! Let me go, you freak!" He slapped him and Near moved his hand away, his fist tightly closed in anger. "Geez…" He slowly got up before he walked over and unlocked the door. "There, you can go, now."

Near got up and rushed out, no doubt to tell Roger what he'd done. Oh, boo-hoo, whatever. Mello rolled his eyes and lay on the bed, his eyes closed. 'Well, Matt's information came in handy after all. My poor hair, though…' He thought, pouting.

A week later and Matt was up and about again, sitting on his bed and playing video games while Mello terrorized Near or some younger kids. Lately, though, Mello had been having trouble _finding_ Near, something he had said to the red-head on many occasions.

This happened to be one of them. The door opened and Mello walked in, pouting. "I just can't find that brat anywhere, and he just seems to vanish after class is done! I never see him at lunch, either! This is really frustrating!" He whined as he sat on the bed. "And he's STILL beating me!"

"Maybe if you hadn't done that 'game' a week ago, he'd trust you." Matt said as he battled Ganandorf. "Damn, out of bombs…"

"Whose side are you on?" Mello glared at Matt. "I mean, seriously, he broke your bones! How can you still be on his side!"

"Because I'm still his friend." He smiled and then paused the game to look over at him. "He must have thought you were seriously going to molest him or somerhing, because the last time I saw him, he was huddled in the library and muttering to himself in Thai, his arms wrapped around himself and your name coming up a lot."

"Hah, like I'll ever molest him." Mello rolled his eyes. "I didn't even really kiss him, I just made him _think_ I was going to. To harrass him."

"Well, you better hope he doesn't get a sewing kit from the city and secretly makes a doll of you. He did grab your hair, right?" Matt reminded him.

Mello's eyes widened. "Shit, I forgot about that!" He stood up. "If he did it to you, why not do it to me, too?! I don't wanna be lying in bed with my arms and legs broken!" He whined, running out to go find Near.

He managed to get two feet out of the room before he suddenly hit the floor hard, his arms bleeding. Across the hall, one hand pinning down a doll of Mello that had pins in the places that Mello was bleeding from, Near glared at him coldly as he grabbed another pin and stuck it in Mello's left leg, making him bleed there, too.

"M-Matt, help!" Mello cried, trying and failing to move his body. Oh, God, the blood…he squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't see it, but he could still _smell _it! 'Oh, God…' He thought, quivering a bit.

Matt ran out and paled before he looked at Near. "Drop it, Near!"

Near dropped the door and then disappeared around the corner, no doubt going to his own room. Matt glared and then ran over to take the pins out of the Mello doll's arms. Then he pocketed the doll and walked over to pick up Mello and carry him bridal-style to the infirmary.

Mello whimpered and clung to him, shivering. "Near, you bastard…dirty…underhanded…" He mumbled as he clung to Matt. "Using the doll…"

"Shh…" Matt smiled and nuzzled him. "It's alright, you just rest. I'll take care of you." He said, walking to the infirmary.

Mello nodded and let his eyes slowly close, the pain unbearable.

After a few hours, he woke up to hear Matt's shouting and what might have been Near's voice shouting back. But, Near never shouted, did he? No, he was too calm, too composed, too…too_ perfect_. He grew interested, though, and slowly sat up and listened closer.

"You should have stopped him, if you had some sort of warning, Matt!" Near was said coldly. "He brought this on himself, and I'm not apologizing! What he did was uncalled for and went far beyond a simple prank! It wasn't a game anymore!"

"When the hell did you slip out to the city, Near?!" Matt snapped. "Mello was looking all over for you, y'know! He was getting worried, even though he never said it! Believe it or not, he didn't realize just how deeply into your past that you never told him about he'd gone into! He had no idea, and I thought you knew by now that, while he's a jerk, he doesn't want to hurt anyone!"

"Oh, yeah? That's not what I've learned!" Near said coldly, lowering his voice so Mello had to strain to hear him. "Emotional…physical…it's all the same to him. I don't _know_ nor _care_ what past he had, but he needs to learn when to _draw the line_. I _tried_ to be friends with him and _he's_ the one that blew it and went full jerk-mode on me."

"Well, you didn't have to STAB him for it!" A sound of impact and he heard a WHUMP against the door. "I'm sick of defending you for nothing, Near!"

"What, you only defended me so that you could sleep with me?" Near said in a sneering tone as the person that had been hit against the door slowly stepped away, his voice getting a bit further away. That meant that Matt had hit Near…

Matt hitting Near? Unthinkable! The world had turned upside-down while he was unconcious! Mello frowned and slowly got off the bed, going over to the door to listen better. 'Mihael Keehl, what have you done?' He thought, his eyes shaking as he opened the door slightly and peeked out.

Near was standing away from the door, facing Matt, who looked ready to hit the smaller boy again. "Did I say that?" Matt asked coldly.

"Then, explain your phrasing, because all of your attempts and now you saying this…" Near brought a hand up to touch the bruise that was growing purple, a blight on his pale skin.

Mello's eyes widened as he realized that the other kids were gathering to watch the fight, and then he looked back at Near, seeing what he'd do.

Near glanced at the door Mello was hiding behind. "Oh, you're awake?"

"Huh?" He blinked. 'Oh, shit, I'm caught!' He closed the door and leaned against it, waiting for Matt to go back to being his cheerful self.

This Matt…he didn't know this Matt. After a bit, though, he heard soft footsteps leaving the area and opened the door to find Near walking away, his head bowed to hide his face and the bruise. He'd most likely hide in his room for the day again, he figured, so he walked out and grinned at Matt. "So, you on my side, now?"

Matt smiled and gently hugged him. "I'm on my own side, but I'm leaning towards you, yes."

"Does that mean the cheating's gonna stop?" Mello looked at him firmly.

Matt smiled and kissed him. "Of course, khuuF khuaangM." He whispered.

Mello frowned. "Don't call me that."

He blinked. "Why?"

"Because it's a word I don't know that well and only know because of Near telling me that you were cheating on me. It gives me bad memories, so don't—"

"Mon cherie?" He grinned as Mello dropped his mouth. "Don't know it?"

Mello bit his lip. "…French?"

Matt grinned. "Is that one good?"

"Only in private." He mumbled. "Otherwise, call me 'Mello'."

"Mello, then." He grinned. "Feeling up to a round of soccer?"

Mello raised an eyebrow. "You? Soccer? Since when?"

"Since I decided to put aside my needs to spend more time with you." He nodded. "I'm with you, no matter what you do."

Mello thought a bit, then glanced towards where Near went. 'I wonder…' He looked at him. "Not right now, I have something I want to do." He pulled away and walked off to Near's room. The door was locked, but he could hear Near talking to himself, or the air, or something. Frowning, he peeked in the keyhole to watch what Near was doing.

Near was sitting on the windowsill, the window wide open, and he was looking out it quietly, speaking Thai. Mello struggled to remember what he'd been taught and translated it in his head as best as he could.

It came out like this:

"B, you went away and now I'm dohtL diaaoL. Why did you have to go?" Mello watched Near get off the windowsill and then he walked over and opened his closet door, staring at his reflection before he reached a hand up to above his head. "I don't understand why you did that…'If you could see what I can see, you would know why I have to leave'? That just makes no sense, but I hope you'll be okay." He sighed and then closed the closet door. "And I guess you had to hit me, keep up the saL daaengM."

Mello frowned and then knocked on the door. He saw Near glance over, but he didn't move to answer the door. "Near, it's me."

"Go away." Near's voice said calmly. "I don't want to see you right now."

"Too bad, 'cause I can see you." Mello grinned. He saw Near look over at the door before he finally came over and unlocked it. "I want to talk."

"You're capable of it." He said, walking over to sit on his bed. He didn't seem to care when Mello locked the door and came closer. "About what?"

Mello walked over and threw his bandaged arms around Near's shoulders. "I didn't mean to piss you off that much, okay? It was just a prank, I swear." He said, trying to use a soothing tone. "I'll admit, it was mean, but I was trying to make you show emotion and get back at you for that bit of seduction you did before."

"Please, let go of me." Near didn't look at him. "Matt will hit me again if you don't."

Mello blinked and pulled away. "Matt will?" He frowned and caught Near's chin with his hand, turning his head to face him. "Matt did this to you? This nasty bruise?!"

"It's fine, I'll recover. I recover from yours, after all." He pulled away. "Please…don't change things any more than they already are."

"But, that would mean that you'll be alone." Mello got off of the bed, blinking.

"Maybe it's better this way." Near said calmly, and then he got up and went over to sit among his toys again. "You should be studying, Mello. You don't want to lose to me again, do you?"

And that was it. That simple sentence shattered the short moment of peace that they shared, and Mello turned and left the room, closing the door behind him with a cocky smirk. "You so sure of that, Near? We'll see when the grades are up!" He left him alone again.

*~~**~~**~~*

Oh dear. Well, we knew that that bit of friendship could never last, didn't we? And now Near is all alone, the poor, little dear.

In Mello's opinion, he brought it on himself.

Reviews, please!


	13. Chapter XII: Dare 1 of 2

"Near? Near, where the fuck are you NOW?!" Mello threw open a closet door and looked in, searching for the young albino.

"I don't think he's in here, Mello. Let's look outside." Matt said, leaning against a wall.

"Idiot." Mello sighed and closed the closet he was looking in, turning to Matt. "Near NEVER goes outside anymore!" He turned and walked out of the room, running a hand through his blonde hair. "Now, where the hell did he go?"

"Maybe his room? We haven't checked there, yet." Matt suggested.

"Matt, just shut up and leave the ideas to me." He walked out of the room. "Let's check his room, he might be hiding in there again." He walked down the hall, then stopped short, Matt bumping into him due to his sudden stop. "Matt, what if he's on the roof?" He grinned and looked at him.

Matt grinned and led the way. Sure enough, when they got up there, they found Near leaning against a chimney, fast asleep. Mello chuckled and snuck up to sit next to him, looking at his sleeping face. "Aww, doesn't he look like a little angel right now? I'll bet he doesn't even know that those kids are looking all over for him."

It was now May 31st, the last day of Spring Quarter, and the board had been set up to show that Near had, once again, topped Mello's scores. He demanded revenge, and had been looking al over for the young boy. Now that he found him on the roof, though, what to do with him?

Push him? No, he'd be hurt too badly, and Roger would know who did it.

Drag him inside and to their room? While it was tempting, he knew that Matt still harbored those wretched _feelings_ for the white-haired brat and he didn't want to risk him taking pity on him or trying to seduce him when he was helpless.

No. Fucking. Way. In. Hell.

So, what COULD he do, while Near was asleep? He could pull a simple—that's it! He scooped Near up and dashed inside without telling Matt what he was planning and carried him to their room, plopping him on his bed before he went to lock up the room so Matt wouldn't come in.

'Near wears too much white, anyway. How about some black leather?' Mello chuckled to himself as he picked out some of his own, leather clothing. Would they _fit _Near? He smirked and then walked over to where Near was sleeping deeply, completely unaware of what was about t occur. 'Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?'

After an hour or so, an hour that Mello patiently waited to pass as he stuffed Near's white clothing in a box and shoved the box under the bed, Near finally started to stir from sleep. Mello got off of Matt's bed and came over to look at him, looking the outfit over as he examined how well it fit on him. He was dressed entirely in black, save for his underwear, – which Mello was NOT going to replace with his own, ugh! – and his glaringly white hair. "Near?"

"Uhn…" His gray eyes slowly opened and he stared up at him, a silent question in his eyes that Mello easily understood and answered. "I found you asleep on the roof. You might've fallen off, so I took you to my room, since it was closest."

Near blinked and then slowly sat up, noticing the sound of leather brushing against leather instantly, which must have bothered him before he looked at himself right after he noticed it. "…Why am I in your clothing?"

"It was raining, and I had to put you in _something_! After all, if Perfect Near caught a cold from the rain, I'm sure that Roger would have found some way to blame me." He huffed.

"It didn't rain." He said calmly, one hand moving up to twirl a lock of his hair in two fingers. "I would have heard it, and felt it. Even asleep, I can tell when I'm being rained on." He glanced at Mello. "Why did you lie, and where are my clothes?"

"Well, I'm not sure." Mello shrugged. "Matt took off with them, most likely to hide them away because of his infatuation with you, and I came in and had to dress you in something." He sighed. "I was trying to keep Matt out of trouble, but you caught my lie."

Near slowly got off the bed and walked over to the door. He heard Mello stand up and froze, glancing over at him over his shoulder. Mello walked over and grabbed his shoulders, making him wince, and he turned the smaller boy to him. "…Mello?"

"Were you about to tell on Matt?" Mello asked coldly. "You have loads of that outfit, I'm sure you can deal with losing just one." He gripped his arms roughly, glaring into his eyes as he knelt down so they were at the same eye-level. "Don't get Matt in trouble, you hear me? And I'm not letting you go back to your room, Near. Consider this punishment for sleeping on the roof." He grinned. "You gotta wear this aaaaaaaall day!"

"How childish." Near mumbled, and then looked at Mello firmly. "You think I can't handle wearing this outfit for a whole day? I'll manage wearing your clothes for a week." He smirked and pulled free. "If I succeed, you have to to the same with my clothes. Apparently we're close to the sizes, since I can wear this without it being too loose on me, and my close are loose on me anyway. I'm sure you'll manage it." He turned and walked over to the door. "Oh, the terms for losing." He turned to him. "You lose my challenge, you leave me alone for a full month. If I lose…"

"You don't hide away when I'm looking to beat you and you keep quiet and don't call Roger for help." Mello smirked. "For a full month."

"Well, be prepared to leave me alone, then." He smiled and then unlocked the door, walking out it. "As soon as my week ends, yours begins. I'll be back tomorrow for another set of your clothes."

"Bring it on, Near." Mello sneered, leaning against his bedroom door. He couldn't wait to see his distressed face when he LOST!

**Day 1 of the Dare.**

"N-Near, why are you dressed like Mello?!" Matt stammered, staring at Near's black clothing. He wouldn't say it, but Mello could tell that Matt was eyeing specific, tight-fitted places on his body. "What's going on?"

"A game." Near said calmly, twirling a lock of his hair calmly. "We're testing each other's endurance. Next week, he's dressing as me."

"Yeah, and I'm totally gonna win this, Near." Mello sneered at him from where he leaned against the wall. He didn't want to admit it, but Near looked exotic and HOT in that outfit, his white hair only making him look even more like a punk! He fit into the black so well, it was a wonder why he wore so much white!

"Really?" He looked over at him calmly. "Do you see me upset?" He smiled. "Black is nothing new to me, and neither is this." He lifted the rosary slightly. "Although, I'm not a Catholic." He let it drop and then grabbed a puzzle, walking over to his usual to corner to play with it. Needless to say, he got a lot of stares and Linda instantly pulled out her sketchbook to draw it.

"I'm not a Catholic, either." Mello mumbled, looking at his own rosary. "I just had an extra in case I lost this one." He fingered it quietly. "And I will win, Near." He nodded firmly.

"Have fun." Near said calmly.

The rest of the day was a disappointment. Near didn't seem upset in the slightest.

**Day 2 of the Dare.**

Mello looked up as Near's soft knocks were heard on the door. It was now 10:35am, and Mello had been enjoying a novel when Near so rudely interrupted. Groaning as he realized what Near wanted, he walked over and grabed the next set of clothes as he walked over to open the door for him. "Matt's already out, so you can change in here. Did you bring back the last set?"

Near handed him the folded leather. "Yes, and I washed it so you won't have to."

"I'll wash it again for good measure." Mello mumbled, handing Near the new set before closing and locking the door. Near clearly didn't feel anything weird about Mello seeing him changing, since he'd already seen him change once before and he'd dressed him in his sleep when this whole game started. Mello leaned against the door, his novel in one hand, and quietly watched. "You didn't remove the rosary when you gave back the other outfit?"

"Did you supply a new one?" Near asked as he folded his clothes and put them aside, then took the black, leather, jeans and pulled them on over his pale legs. "I didn't think you had, so I didn't return it. You're always wearing the rosary, so I figured it was part of all of your outfits."

"Oh." Mello blinked and looked at his own rosary. "Hey, yesterday you…you said something about being used to things like the rosary. What did you mean?" He looked up at him.

Near looked at him calmly as he pulled on the black, cotton, sleeveless shirt and then the black, leather vest over it, pulling the rosary out so it rested on top. "Tell you what. If you can win my challenge, I'll tell you." He smiled and then pulled on the black boots, his expression changing to a frown as he showed his obvious dislike of shoes. "Must I wear these…things?"

"If you refuse, you've lost the game." Mello sneered at him. As he expected, Near shot him a glare and pulled on the boots completely, tying the laces with difficulty. "Need some help?"

"I'm _fine_." Near said coolly, standing up fully. "No shoes, and you HAVE to wear socks when it's your week." He then walked over and opened the door, which Mello had stepped out of his way to do, and left.

Mello grinned and then put the book away and snatched up a chocolate bar before he walked out after him. He knew they were quite a sight, both dressed in leather, and he loved Matt's shocked expression every time he saw them. "Hi, Matt!" He said, waving as they entered the cafeteria. As usual, Near retreated to the back of the room to eat right after getting his food – after all, nothing in the rules said that he had to be a social butterfly to win.

Even if, from what Mello kept hearing, the stupid boy USED to be one. What had changed, and why? There was so much he didn't know about Near, and it frustrated him, especially since he felt like that stupid boy could see right through him and knew all his secrets!

All he really knew about Near was how he always played with toys and his real name. How much of Mello did Near find out? He glanced at Matt, who was motioning him over, and then smirked. Well, if they were gonna freak everyone out, why not eat with Near?

'Although,' he thought as he got his food and walked over. 'I haven't eaten with him in a long time, not since he was teaching me Thai. And even then, he had to come to me. What will he think of my coming to him?' He set down his food next to Near and sat down, watching his reaction.

Near glanced at him before he looked at him fully. "Yes, Mello?" He had the jacket undone, Mello noted. Had he considered the leather too tight on him? "Did you need something?"

"Well, I figured that since we're gonna be wearing each other's clothes for the next two weeks that we should get to know each other." Mello said, taking a bite of his chocolate-chip pancakes.

"No." Near stood up, finished eating. "Last time you learned something about me, you used it in a nasty prank." He then walked off, ignoring Mello's protests.

"Wha—but—" He groaned and then stabbed into his food. "I DID apologize for that, dumbass!" He grumbled as he ate. And he had at least eight classes with him everyday?!

**Day Three of the Dare.**

"Ooooookay." Matt said, watching as Near and Mello passed him. "You guys are really weirding me out. How many more days left before things are normal again?"

Near stopped, forcing Mello to stop just behind him, and thought a bit. "Including Mello's week? That would be eleven days." He said, and then walked on. He didn't once look at Matt, Mello noted. Was he still upset about their fight? He stopped at the end of the hall and looked over his shoulder at Mello. "Are you coming? We're going to be late for Art XII."

"I'm gonna talk to Matt a bit, go on without me." Mello said, turning to Matt while giving Near a shooing motion. Near left and Mello looked at Matt. "How long does it usually take for him to forgive you for a fight?"

"Well…normally, he's not the one I'm fighting. In fact, he's never fought with anyone but you." Matt said sheepishly. "And, despite appearances, he can hold a grudge for a looooooong time. Which means that he may not talk to me for a few months."He rubbed the back of his head. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine." Mello nodded. "Although, I don't like the idea of wearing white next week, I'm NOT gonna lose!" He grinned and then dashed off.

Near was waiting by the door quietly when Mello came up and then he walked in when Mello did. The look on Mr. Renaldo's face when he saw them not only walking in _together_, but also in _identical outfits_, was _priceless_! He just stared with his jaw dropped in shock, and Mello saw Linda look over to see what he was looking at, only to blush and then look back at her sketchbook.

_Why_ she was blushing, Mello would never know. He shrugged and then walked over to take his seat, Near sitting next to him in his own. As they sat down, Mello couldn't help but remember their first day in this class…

"_No!" Mello whined, shaking his head as he pointed to the empty seat he had been told to sit in about five times already. "No, I'm not sitting there! I won't have HIM for an art partner!" _

_Near quietly doodled in his sketchbook, not even seeming to notice Mello's desperate hysterics and demands to NOT sit with him. He did, however, notice when Mello kicked the desk they were both going to be working at, and looked up at him. "Well, don't take it out on the furniture. I'm sure this desk didn't do anything to you, it's immobile."_

"_It let YOU sit at it!" Mello spat at him, glaring daggers at the white-haired boy._

"_Well, if you want to fail just because you have to partner with me, that's your choice. Honestly, I thought you were up to the challenge, but if you can't even manage this…" He trailed off, going back to his doodling._

"_Argh! Fine!" Mello plopped his bag on his side of the desk and walked around it to sit in his chair in a huff, one hand reaching up to grab his bag and hang it off of a special hook built for hanging the bag on the desk._

_Near glanced at him. "Glad to see you're not so eager to lose." He said calmly, although Mello SWORE that he saw a smile on the freak's face! "So, shall we get started? We're supposed to be drawing our partner, as I assume you didn't hear – considering how you were late on your first day."_

"_Stop being an ass!" Mello snapped, and then he grabbed his sketchbook and started to draw Near, his eyes narrowed in fury as he tried to do every little detail. Curious about what Near was doing, though, he paused and leaned over to see how Near was doing._

_Near had his eyes half-closed as he sketched Mello, his expression impossible to recognize, and his picture was amazingly accurate. He evenworked on every bead, but he hesitated at the cross before he drew it. Why? _

_Mello scoffed and then went back to his own drawing,putting detail to the block that he had Near holding in the picture. This was a position that he'd seen Near in a lot, and he was actually enjoying his work. When he was told to put his sketchbook down so he work could be judged, he wasn't quite done, so he ignored the command and finished just as the teacher came over._

"_Mello, Near, I asked you to put your books down already." Mr. Renaldo said firmly. Mello looked to his side to see Near still adamantly drawing. After a bit, though, Near finally put down his sketchbook and looked up at Mr. Renaldo quietly. "Are you done, then?"_

"_Yes." Near said, and then he brought one hand up to twirl his hair as his sketchbook was taken with Mello's to have their pictures judged._

_Mello waited anxiously, his fingers tapping the wood of the desk, and jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Wha?!" He looked to his side to see Near's hand on his shoulder and frowned, brushing it off. "Ew, don't touch me."_

"_Calm down. And, by the way, I'm not a diease." Near said, and then reached out one hand to take their sketchbooks. He passed Mello his own and then opened Mello's to look at the picture quietly. _

_Mello opened Near's to the wrong page and blinked when he saw a bunch of people in beaded robes in a background of black, a side of white with happy-looking houses, and what looked like a younger Near sitting in between them, looking unsure of where to go. Realizing that this was not what he'd seen him drawing earlier, he flipped the pages until he found a picture of himself leaning against the wall with a chocolate bar in one hand and a novel in the other. Damn, he could even tell what novel it was! "Gone with the Wind", could be read on the cover. _

_Near was tracing Mello's picture with one finger, his eyes half-closed as he examined every little detail. "This is interesting." He said softly, after closing the sketchbook. "We both got the same score, did you notice?"_

"_Yeah, but that's not so interesting." Mello slid Near's sketchbook to him and took his own when Near handed it to him. "So, what IS 'interesting'?"_

"_It seems to me that Mello has been watching me as much as I have been watching him." Near said calmly as he put away his sketchbook in his bag and stood up. "Class is over, we should go."_

"Mello?"

Mello blinked and looked around to discover that, while he had been remembering that, Near had steered him to their table and sat them both down, and it looked like he'd even pulled out their sketchbooks and put them on the table in front of them. "Oh…right." He looked at him. "So, what's the assignment today?"

"A fond memory." Near informed him as he opened his sketchbook to a blank page and brought his pencil up, as if to draw, and then he sighed, thinking.

"Too many?" Mello sneered as he opened his own and started to draw his 6th birthday party, which took place during a time when the gangs were ann at an agreement. Wow, there were a lot of people there. He glanced over and saw Near drawing the bases for two people sitting on a bed together before he started to fill in the bases.

"Not enough." Near said calmly, but there was a hint of sorrow in his voice. Mello shrugged and continued with the picture.

After a while, Mr. Renaldo came over to collect the sketchbooks, going to the others before he stopped at their table. "How much longer will you take?"

"Almost done." Mello said as he finished drawing himself in it. Then he closed the sketchbook and passed it to him. Near closed his and did the same, letting out a soft sigh. After a little bit, the sketchbooks were returned and Mello took Near's to look at what he'd drawn.

Was it by pure chance or fate that he came upon that weird black and white picture of Near and the two sides? He blinked as he saw what looked like a rosary around the robed peoples' necks, and there was also one around little Near's neck. 'What is that? Is that what he was talking about when he mentioned wearing stuff like the rosary before?' He thought, glancing at Near. After a small debate with himself, though, he chose to let Near keep his past and turned the pages until he found the picture he'd just drawn – Near sitting in B's lap on their bed together, each with one ear-bud as they listened to what looked like an iPod in B's hand and smiled happily at each other. 'This is one of his "fond memories"…so simple, and so small.' He glanced at Near again and saw a small smile on his face. "What?"

"Was this your family?" Near asked softly, looking at him.

"Ah, yeah." Mello reached over and poked an older man. "That's my irresponsible uncle, Richardo. He travels all over, and gave me this as a momento of him." He touched his rosary.

"Oh. So, that's why you wear it, despite not being Catholic?" Near asked, nodding as he looked back at the sketchbook. "I was wondering why you didn't have it. Who's this?" He motioned to an older man that looked strong enough to beat any of the orphans with ease.

"That's Lord Seigfried." Mello said quietly. "Hey, if we're talking about our pasts—"

"We're not talking about our pasts." Near cut in, but Mello continued.

"—What is this?" Mello turned the pages until he got back to the picture he'd found earlier.

Near stared at it, then took the sketchbook and handed him his. "A decision I haven't made yet." He put his sketchbook in his bag and then stood up and left with the others, leaving Mello alone.

Mello blinked. "The hell?"

**Day Four…Five…Six…Aw, screw it. Day Eight.**

**Day One of Near's Dare.**

"Mello! Mello, wake up!" Matt shook Mello awake roughly, then sighed and leaned over to kiss him. "C'mon, Sleeping Beauty." He murmured, and then his eyes went wide when Mello deepoened the kiss as one of his arms went up and pulled Matt down on him. "Hey, you ARE awake!"

"Yep!" Mello sat up and then stood up, stretching. "Why wouldn't I be? I was just faking so you'd kiss me." He winked at him, then walked over and picked out a relatively easy-to-remove outfit, as he wasn't gonna wear it for long. After all, it WAS the first day of his week, the week where he wore Near's clothing without complaint. He would NOT lose!

*~~**~~**~~*

Alright, before you guys flame me for this dare, let me explain myself.

I was lying in bed, in the middle of the night, and I couldn't help but wonder…

What would happen if Mello and Near were to wear each other's clothes for a week each?

This is the result, and I find it amusing. Yes, as you can see, Near is rather defensive of his past.

Mello's turn! I'm working on it as I post this up.


	14. Chapter XIII Dare 2 of 2

"Near! Hey, open up!" Mello's hand rapped against the white door that led to Near's room. "Near!"

The door opened and Near looked out at him, blinking. "Mello? It's still early."

"Yeah, well, I like to start early." Mello pushed past him and went to go look at Near's clothing. Much to his dismay, there wasn't much to choose from. "Hm…" He looked at Near. "You need variety in clothing styles, at least!"

"Hm." Near shrugged. "Still, Mello needs to accept that this is all he has to work with."

"Don't talk to the air, dumbass." Mello said as he picked out one of Near's many white outfits and started to undress, halting before the pants and looking over. "Turn away."

"You never did." Near reminded him, but looked away despite his words. "I'm not looking, you can change."

"Right…" Mello finished undressing and then grabbed the white pants, pulling them on over his lower half. The fabric was surprisingly soft, he noted, and felt good against his bare skin. He fastened the pants and then pulled on the white sleeveless shirt Near was always wearing and tucking it in, pulling the rosary over to rest on top of the outfit before he grabbed the overshirt and buttoned it shut.

"Mello." Near got off the bed and walked over, one hand reached up to grab the rosary. "You can't wear this during this week. Take it off; I'll give it back to you tomorrow."

"Bu-But!" Mello sputtered, shocked that his uncle's memento was being taken away.

"You made me wear the rosary, you can go without it." He pulled it from around Mello's neck and walked over to put it on his desk. Then he grabbed a pair of clean, perfectly-rolled-up socks and carried it over, handing them to Mello. "You have to complete the costume."

"I know that!" Mello snapped, snatching the socks and then kneeling down to pull on the white socks. Argh, he was a vision of white, save for his hair and eyes! He hated every last bit of it, but it was HIS dare to begin with, so he couldn't POSSIBLY lose!

"Just reminding you." Near said calmly, watching him as he finished putting on the socks. "Come, we should go to breakfast."

"Can I at least have my rosary in my pocket?" Mello looked at the rosary longingly.

"…Sure." Near walked over and picked up the rosary, looking at it calmly before he walked over and handed it to him. "Have fun shocking Matt."

Mello chuckled and left the room, Near following him, as he pocketed his rosary. Then, just for kicks, he tried imitating Near's hair-twirl and got a quirked eyebrow from Near in response. "What?"

"You need curly hair for that." Near said, reaching up and running a hand through Mello's straight hair. "Your hair is too long and straight to curl it like I do. Even if you ARE a good enough actor that you can imitate my mannerisms, your hair just won't allow it."

Mello frowned and walked on, brushing his hand away with one of his. "Whatever, I won't do it, then."

"Mello?!"

He looked over and grinned when he saw Matt's eyes wide as saucers. "What's wrong, Matt? Didn't Near tell you about this game?"

"W-Well, yeah." Matt nodded, his eyes shaking as he looked at Mello. "Still…holy hell…you look so…pure and innocent in that. Like…like, not-Mello innocent."

Mello barked out a laugh and walked on. "C'mon, Matt! Let's go get some breakfast!" He paused and then turned and kissed him, his white-sleeved arms going around his neck as he deepened it.

"You're going to confuse him." Near said softly as he walked past them. "I don't think you want to get his hopes up about me."

"Even if it's your outfit, it's still me!" Mello said firmly.

Near shrugged and then turned a corner.

"So…where's your rosary?" Matt asked, looking at Mello's bare neck.

Mello pulled out his rosary. "Near said that he doesn't wear this, so I can't." He pouted.

"He used to." Matt smiled and stroked his hair. "But, that was a long time ago. He doesn't wear it anymore, so maybe that's why he didn't want you to wear it."

Mello shrugged. "I dunno. All I know is that the rules say I can't, and I'm NOT going to lose this game!" He grabbed his hand and pulled him along, going into the cafeteria. He could see the shocked faces on the other kids and grinned. They must've thought things were back to normal when Near came in dressed in white, but Mello shattered their hopes when he walked in dressed in Near's clothing.

Matt sat with Mello at their usual table and started to talk about a game, but Mello wasn't listening. Instead, he was looking over at Near, who was giving a small smile as he looked the others' reactions. 'Is he…amused?' He thought, frowning. 'Can he BE amused?'

Breakfast passed and then they went out to the common room, where Mello found Near sitting with his toys as usual. "Hey." He walked over and placed a socked foot on Near's puzzle. "Just because I'm dressed like you, it doesn't mean that I'm going to be nice to you, got it?"

Near ignored him and grabbed his ankle, pushing him off of the puzzle before he continued. Mello growled and then his hand shot out and roughly yanked Near's hair. He let out a slight yelp as his hand shot up to make the older boy let go. "Hey, stop it! Mello!"

"Are you going to ignore me, then? Huh?!" Mello let go and kicked him back. He heard the sounds of the other kids egging on the fight and he glanced at Linda's running out of the room. "You think you're better than me? Better than all of us?! Well, guess what, Near! Despite what those scores say, you're NOT better! You're a depressing, emotionless robot that doesn't care about anything!"

"If I'm 'emotionless', then why did you end up in the infirmary because of me?" Near said, shifting to try to get Mello's foot off of his chest. "If I'm 'emotionless', then why are you trying to hard to show the emotions I have? If I'm so 'freaky', why don't you leave me alone and go back to your life?"

"Shut up!" Mello snapped, stomping on Near's chest and knocking the wind out of him. "You're not better than me or anyone else, Near! You're pathetic! Worthless! No good!" He moved his leg, but only to kick him hard. "And weak!"

"Mello, that's enough!" Roger's hand shot out and caught Mello's wrist, pulling him away from Near. "Near, are you alright?"

Mello looked over to see Near standing up and brushing himself off. "I'm fine, Roger." He said calmly, his tone only making Mello madder. He didn't seem FAZED! "I can handle myself, but thank you for worrying." He then walked over and picked up his puzzle, moving over to his blocks to play with the puzzle. "Please, do not punish him too harshly. It's just a game."

Roger frowned. "Well, apologize to him, Mello!" He said firmly.

"No freakin' way!" Mello pulled free and ran out. Going outside to where he could be seen from the common room. He stopped and looked up as he felt something go down his cheeks, and then grinned. "It's raining. It's raining, it's raining!" He ran over to a mud puddle and jumped in; staining the pure, white clothing he was now wearing. "I'm muddy, I'm wet! I'm everything Near won't EVER be!" He laughed into the growing storm, laughing at the thunder. "I am the BEST!"

"Mello?" Near's voice was heard in the distance and Mello looked over to see him coming outside in the boots he hated to wear and a white raincoat, a white umbrella covering his head. "Mello, where are you?"

"I'm over here, Near!" Mello called from the mud puddle, and grinned as he saw Near coming closer. "What're you looking for me for?"

"You'll get sick out here." Near said calmly.

"HAH!" Mello stepped out of the mud puddle and then shot a hand out to smack away the umbrella. "Unlike YOU, I'm not going to get sick easily!" He then reached over and undid the round buttons of his raincoat. "Unlike YOU, I'M not afraid to get wet!" He pushed Near to the ground.

Near hit the ground hard with a soft yelp of pain and then he slowly sat up, looking up at him calmly. "Do you think you're going to lose? Is that why you're being so brutal right now?"

"Shut up!" Mello's hand shot out and punched him. "You're not better than me!" He stood up and then ran inside.

"I never said I was." Near said, and Mello stopped at the door and looked over to watch him button up his raincoat and reach for his umbrella. Then lightning flashed and Mello blinked as he saw Near freeze and then curl up, forgetting about going inside and his umbrella, and start to rock back and forth.

"Huh?" Mello walked over and stood next to him. "What's up? You scared of lightning or something?"

"Khaos, ah koo dell ah koo deshal…" Near muttered to himself, his eyes closed tightly.

"Huh?" Mello blinked, and then he knelt next to him, putting his arms around him. "Aw, geez. Did I scare you?"

"Mavuli koo Khaos, ah seh tah meh tase--!" He froze when he felt around go around him and looked up to see Mello's hair in his face. "…M-Mello?"

"That wasn't Thai, I know that." Mello said, and then he pulled him to his feet and handed him his umbrella. "C'mon, let's go back in." He grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, getting out of the storm.

"Mello," Roger was saying as he dried Near's hair with a towel. "You went too far today." He looked at Near's shaking eyes and sighed. "Are you sure you're alright, Near?"

"I'm alright." Near said softly. "I just…relived some bad memories, that's all." He smiled and then looked at Mello. "I never said I was better. But, I am better in one thing."

"What?" Mello snapped.

"I can control my emotions." He smiled and then closed his eyes as Roger continued to dry him off. "You should go dry up, you'll catch a cold."

"Nah, I just need a shower and change of clothes and I'll be fine." Mello shrugged. "Speakings of which, I gotta get in your room, but I don't have a key."

"Change in your usual clothes, I'll bring by a new set of mine to your room later." Near said calmly, his eyes opening again. "After all, we wouldn't want you to lose the game."

"I'm sure YOU want that!" Mello smirked and then walked out of the room to get his clothes and wash up.

Matt looked at Mello as he came in. "Geez…maybe you shouldn't do this dare, Mello. It looks like you're only gonna get in more trouble."

"Nah, only if Near comes out after me again." He walked over and picked out his clothes, glad to feel the leather under his hands again. "Mmm, I missed you!" He said, and then walked over to the private shower to clean up.

"If you insist…" Matt said, sighing.

**Day Two of Near's Dare.**

"Hey, Near?" Mello asked out of the blue as he pulled off his black, leather clothing and started to pull on Near's white pajamas. "Can I ask you a question?" He looked over at the white-haired boy, who was lying on his stomach, propped up by his elbows, and reading a book.

Near lowered the encyclopedia he was reading and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just ask me one?"

"Hah-hah." Mello rolled his eyes. "Between a scorpion and a panther, which would you pick?"

"Are you thinking of getting an exotic new pet?" He looked back at his book. "The panther can be tamed easier, but the scorpion is small and isn't that hard to take care of. However, they're both highly dangerous, and I wouldn't suggest either for a household pet."

"No, not a pet." Mello knelt to pull on the white socks. "Just in general. Which do you like better, out of the two?"

"A panda." Near said simply.

"That's not what I asked." Mello stood up and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "But, why a panda, just wondering?"

"They're cute, are symbols of good fortune for the Chinese, and look like L." Near said, turning a page in his book. "And I don't really like either of the two you mentioned. Scorpions are unnerving and I don't like cats."

"You don't?" Mello blinked. "At all? Why?"

"Why are you asking this?" He marked his place with a bookmark and closed the encyclopedia. "You're dressed, you can go now."

"Because I want to play '20 questions'!" Mello snapped. "Maybe I just want to get to know you more?"

"We aren't friends." Near shrugged. "But, if you **must** know why I don't like them, it's because I got attacked by a clouded leopard when I was younger."

"Oh." Mello got off the bed. "Okay, so you're scared of them?"

"Will you use it against me if that was the case?" Near sat up and then slipped off the bed, walking over to the bed. "Let's go to breakfast."

"Hey, why don't we go hang out outside?" Mello grinned. "It's sunny, y'know. And the last time I saw you outside, save for yesterday, was during winter."

"I blend into the snow." He said softly. "And I don't really like going outside, I only used to do it because B and Matt convinced me to."

"Oh." He blinked and then walked out, going towards the cafeteria. When he saw the shocked looks on the faces inside he sighed. "Alright, geez. Five more days of this, okay? Five more days, and then I'll be normal." He walked on, going to sit with Matt. Near, of course, went to his usual place.

Later on, Mello came up next to Near and watched him build a city with his legos. "Hey, Near."

Near glanced up at him, but continued what he was doing. "Yes, Mello?"

Mello knelt next to him and leaned in close. "_Ich will ein spiel spielen_."(1)

Near blinked and looked at him. "…You want to play a game? Aren't we already?" He looked back at his legos.

"Near…" He wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "_Spiel mit mir. Außen."(2)_

"_Nein._"(3) He stood up and left the room, brushing him off.

"…You're so boring!" Mello whined, and then he ran off to go play with Matt.

Matt laughed when he heard about Near's short, German response. "H-He said 'nein'?!" He burst into further hysterics and had to put down his Gameboy before he broke it. "A-And you just l-let him run off?! H-How generous of you!" He was rolling on the floor now, while Mello bit into his chocolate bar in a huff, not even caring if he stained the nice, clean, white clothes. "It's totally out-of-character for you to be so nice!"

"Shut the fuck up, Matt!" Mello snapped, standing up. "Argh, I'm going outside!" He walked out of the room, ignoring all of the scared, younger kids that were backing as far away from him as he could as he passed by them in a huff. "Matt's an ass." He mumbled, going out to climb a tree. To his surprise, he found Near already sitting in the tree, fast asleep. "The hell?" He finished his climb and then sat next to him, looking at him. "You came outside?"

"B…" Near said softly, shifting in his sleep. "Come back home soon…"

Mello scoffed. "Yeah, sure. He said wasn't ever coming back, asshole." He mumbled, and then leaned against him as he looked at the sky. "Although, I miss him, too…" He looked at his white-sleeved arm and then moved it to wrap around Near's body, holding him close. "Don't fall and crack your head open, idiot." He mumbled. "I can't be the rival to a dead person."

"Nn… khuuF khuaangM." Near said softly, still sleeping.

"…'Beloved', huh?" Mello murmured. "What DID break them up?"

"Hey, Mello!" Matt ran over and looked up. "Is Near up there?"

"Yeah." Mello looked down at him. "He's sleeping, and I can't climb down and carry him at the same time."

"I'll call Roger, then! Another storm's brewing!" Matt turned and ran back inside.

Mello watched him go, and then looked at Near. "Another storm, huh? Well, I don't think you want to go into a rocking fit like you did yesterday, huh?"

"Ammador…"

"Huh?" He blinked, then shrugged and looked at the sky. "Y'know, I probably shouldn't pry…and I know you have reason to not believe me…" He looked at him. "And you most likely aren't even listening, so what the hell. If you're in a bind, and you need help getting out of it…" He ran a hand through Near's curly locks. "I'm here for you."

"Mello, we're back!" Matt called as he ran over with Roger and a ladder. Roger climbed up and Mello helped him take Near into his arms without disturbing his rest.

Once Roger was down and going inside with Near snuggled safely in his arms, Mello climbed down the ladder and helped Matt carry it back to the shed. "Hey, Matt?"

"Hn?" He looked at him, propping the ladder against the wall. "What's up?"

"…Nothing." Mello turned and left, looking up at the sky. "It's going to rain, we should hurry inside!"

"Sure!" Matt ran in with him, the two boys turning it into a race against each other and the storm. Much to Matt's dismay. He was beaten by both Mello and the storm and came in sopping wet. "Awww!"

Mello burst into laughter. "You're soaked to the skin, Matt!" He said, pointing at his wet clothes. "Seriously!" He then turned and ran to Near's room. As he expected, Near was sitting on the floor playing with his toys, the sound of the thunder blocked out by what looked like the ear-buds of an iPod. "Whoa, when'd you get one of these?" He walked over and knelt next to him, blinking. "Near?"

"…I shouldn't be here. Leaning in closets and shifting through things. Running my fingers through layers of your life. Letting myself in…" Near sang quietly, his hands preoccupied with the dice he was stacking.

Mello frowned and took out an ear-bud. "Hey, Near!"

Near glanced at him and one hand reached to take back the ear-bud. "Please give that back, Mello."

"When did you get one of these?" He motioned to the iPod.

"Since B gave his to me when he left." He smiled softly. "Don't tell anyone, but he said that I should keep it and think of him."

"'Don't tell anyone'?" Mello frowned. "Why?"

"Matt will be upset. He'll think that it's just B hurting me by telling me not to forget." He put the ear-bud back in. "I'm waiting for him to come home, or call me to come join him."

Mello bit his lip and then stood up. "Right. I'll leave you to…what was that song?"

Near looked over. "'Breathe the Same Air', by Brooke Fox. I love the song." He smiled and then went back to his dice and music.

Mello nodded and quietly left the room, feeling guilt from the information he had promised to conceal. 'Near…sorry, but…B's not gonna call for you.' He thought, and then he walked on back to his room. 'What the hell am I thinking?! Sympathy for Near?! Hah! I'm gonna blame the outfit!' He thought, walking along.

No, B would never call for Near.

B, after all, was dead.

Killed by a sudden heart attack.

Killed by Kira.

**Day Three of Near's Dare.**

"Hey, Near?"

"More questions?" Near asked, looking up from his novel at Mello, who was pulling off his black, leather jacket. "What is it?"

"Why are you so anti-social now?" He pulled off his shirt and put it to the side. "Matt said you used to be really social."

"Only around certain people." He said calmly, going back to his book. "I haven't changed much. I was more dependant at that time, and tried to stick around the people that I trusted. After I grew to be independent, though, I started shying away from the—why is this?" He looked at Mello firmly. "You have gotten me to talk about myself too much during this game, why is this?"

Mello shrugged and pulled on the white shirt. "You really need more colors, geez. Don't you have ANYTHING that's not white?"

"There is something…" He mumbled. "But, I'm not bringing it out." He looked back at his book.

"Why not?" Mello blinked.

"It's personal." Near said firmly, and refused to say anything more on the matter.

Mello shrugged and then knelt to put on the socks. "Man, I hate these things…" He mumbled. "They feel weird on my feet."

"Mello." Near looked over. "Rosary. Off."

"Oh, right." He pulled off the rosary and stuck it in his pocket again.

"Forget again and it's confiscated." He stuck in the bookmark and walked over to the door.

Mello walked over to the door, glaring at him. "You wouldn't dare."

Near smiled. "According to the rules, I have a right to." He opened the door and led the way out, closing and locking it once Mello left it and then walked off to the cafeteria.

"There's nothing in the rules that says I can't clobber you for messing with what's mine!" He ran over and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to face him before one fist shot out. "You're using this game to torment me! You know how I feel about my rosary, damnit!"

"For someone that's not a Catholic, you seem awful protective of the Catholic necklace." He said calmly, his gaze emotionless. "Let go of me, Mello."

"Fuck you, Near!" Mello shoved him against the wall, kneeing him in the stomach. "You leave my things alone!" He punched him across the face, his knee keeping Near pinned against the wall. He could hear the crowd forming, but he didn't really care. "Maybe I'll leave you to cry alone in the storm." He grinned and then lifted him up, easily stopping his protests at he carried him outside, where yesterday's storm was still going on.

"M-Mello, stop." Near said, looking around as they went out into the rain. "Mello, stop it!"

"Shut up!" Mello dropped him into a puddle of mud and kicked him hard, making him cry out in pain. "You know what? I lied! I lied to you about Matt taking your clothes! He didn't even TOUCH you!" He knelt next to him and grabbed his hair, smirking as he saw Near try to hide his face. "I took your clothes away and hid them. I wanted to see how you'd handle being in black, and you turned it into a competition!"

"M-Mello...Why would you try to get your friend in trouble for a prank?" Near's voice was almost inaudible with the rain and thunder drowning him out. "Why?"

"Because I knew that, as his friend, you wouldn't go telling Roger about it." Mello sneered. "Sure, I used him. But, in the end, neither of us got in trouble." He narrowed his eyes. "But, this game is going too far when you make stupid rules about being precise!" He grabbed Near's shirt and lifted him out of the mud slightly. "Give up, Near. I'm not going to lose to you." He dropped him into the mud again. "This game is over, there is no winner." He smirked. "And L's title will be mine." He then turned and went back inside, ignoring Near's soft cries as he went in.

*~~**~~**~~*

Aww, poor Near. Then again, he was being really strict with the rules.

Oh, what day did L die? Does anyone know? I'm nearing that time now; I just need the exact day! ^-^; I know it was somewhere around Mello's birthday.

Reviews, please!

(1) = I want to play a game.

(2) = Play with me. Outside.

(3) = No.


	15. Chapter XIV: Misery Loves Company

A few hours later, Near was brought in soaking wet and shivering, Linda and Roger giving Mello accusing glares as they passed him. Mello, now dressed in his usual clothing, watched as they passed and then followed to find Near being laid into bed, his breath heavy and his clothes a sopping, dirty mess. Hell, HE was a sopping, dirty mess. 'Asshole. You could've easily come back in, y'know.' He thought with a huff, his eyes closing. 'I have no remorse.'

After a bit, they left him to lie down and Mello lingered by the door before walking in with Near's folded clothing. "I washed these for you." He put them next to the bed. "You can wear them when you're better and are able to walk around again." He turned to go, but halted when he felt a hand grip the back of his jacket. "…Near?" He looked over his shoulder at him.

"Don't go…don't leave me again…" Near said softly, his gray eyes dulled by fever and shaking with fear. "I'm…afraid."

"You're just having a fever." Mello shook free and left the room. "If you were so scared, you should've run for cover, not sat in the mud while the rain came down on you. Idiot. And you're supposed to be smarter than me?"

"Mello…" Near spoke weakly. "How do you react to seeing blood? Do you not stiffen up and scream?"

He stopped and looked at him. "…Yeah, so?"

"The thunder hides screams well." He said softly, shifting to roll on his side, facing away from him. "And we all have our fears. I have never once abandoned you to face yours."

Mello bit his lip and closed his eyes before he opened them again and walked over. "…Fine, I'll stick around until you've recovered." He mumbled, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "May as well, since it's my fault you were even out there…"

"Mello…" Near glanced at him. "…Why do you hate me?"

"Because you're very hateable." Mello smirked. "Didn't you realize? You were only popular before because you were cute. Now, you're just the annoying FIRST." He spat the last word at him. "I'm not the only one that wants you hurt, Near. You'll do well to remember that."

"Will you just leave me to the wolves?" He whispered, looking at him fully. "I've never screamed so much in my entire life, you know."

"Screamed?" Mello blinked. "You weren't screaming."

"I was." He forced himself to sit up and look at Mello, his pain reflecting in his eyes. "I…I kept screaming, calling for you, for Roger, for Matt…for anyone I could think of." He looked down. "I screamed for B, but he never came. He said he would call for me, but he hasn't. I suppose he's busy getting his own life together, so I'll have a stable place to go to."

"Near…" He bit his lip, then stood up. "…B…isn't going to to call for you." He gave a sad smile. "He's never gonna see any of us again. You see…he's a criminal. He's in jail for the rest of his life."

"I don't believe you." Near looked away.

"L told me this!" Mello snapped. Okay, so he left out a major detail, so what? Dead or not, Beyond Birthday was never going to call for Near.

"It's not good to lie about L's words." Near said, still not looking his way.

Mello growled. "You're really pissing me off."

"That makes two of us, then." Near said calmly. "Leave me."

"Make me!" Mello snapped, sitting down again.

Near looked at him coldly. "You are only making me miserable by staying here, Mello. Leave my side."

"Misery looooves company, though!" Mello smirked. "I'm not going to leave, Near."

"I'll call Roger." Near threatened, reaching for a bell to signal the nurse to come.

"Why? Because I told you something you refuse to believe?" Mello barked out a laugh.

"Get. Out." Near said coldly, his hand moving away from the bell. "I'm not in any state to fight with you right now."

"Yeah, sure. You can talk just fine, clearly. And that's all we're doing." He leaned back in his chair. "I'm comfortable here."

"Mello, you will leave my side this—" He gasped in pain and slumped over, breathing heavily. Mello frowned and reached over to see if he was okay, but Near smacked his hand away. "Get out!" He snapped, his hand moving over to signal the nurse.

"…Fine." Mello stood up and left the room. "But, now I'M miserable. I told you the truth, Near. He's not calling for you. I was hoping to let you know before you found out for yourself, but you obviously aren't going to listen until you see it for yourself." He slammed his bedroom door shut and went to his own room. "Stupid Near."

Matt looked over from his video game. "What's up?"

"Near got a fever and then refused to listen to the truth." He flopped onto his bed, his eyes closing. "I friggen broke my promise to L to tell him, too. Asshole. He's gonna have to find out the hard way."

Matt blinked, and then shrugged and put down his game to attend to Mello's needs. "Aww, what happened?"

"I feel miserable, and it's all that little brat's fault." Mello growled.

Matt kissed him gently. "Want me to help distract you?"

Mello grinned and then stroked Matt's cheek. "If it involves the bed and not sleeping, sure." He purred.

Matt grinned and then pulled off his vest, putting it aside. "That I can do, my Lord and Master." He said teasingly.

"Damn straight, I am." Mello pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

That night, after a healthy round of sex, Mello lay under the blanket, his eyes half-closed as he glanced at Matt, who had one arm draped over the blonde's chest. 'Mihael Keehl, must you make an enemy wherever you go? You also have those gangs back home that are after you for that stupid declaration.' He sighed and curled up against Matt, smiling as he felt the redhead's arm curl around his body.

"Mmm…Mello…" Matt murmured into the pillow.

"Good night, Matt." Mello purred into his ear, finally letting sleep take him. Who needs thoughts of Near when he had Matt?

Or, so he thought. But, the next morning, he found himself going to Near's room and catching the last bit of the conversation between Near and Roger.

"…and you should be up and about in about a week!" Roger said cheerfully.

"Thank you, Roger." Near's emotionless voice spoke.

Roger smiled and left the room, and then Mello walked in and closed the door behind him. "You look healthier."

"Go away." Near looked away from him. "I'm not going to talk to you if you intend to spout more lies."

Mello walked over and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "When I am L, I will show you the proof of my words." He hissed. "It's in L's case-files, after all. It'll be passed down to me."

"Stop it…" He brought his hands up to his head, shaking it.

"Of course, if you become L, you'll have no one to turn to for comfort." He reached up and stroked his hair. "Being L is a lonely existance, but you're so used to being alone that I doubt it would faze you."

"Shut up…" He had his eyes closed tight, but his body was quivering.

"B is never gonna call for you." He stepped away. "L made sure of that." He smirked and left the room, closing it on what was clearly sobs emanating from the pale boy.

Matt frowned as he saw him coming out. "What did you do?"

"Does it matter?" He smiled. "Let's go get some food, Matt!" He kissed his cheek and pulled him along, leaving Near to cry alone.

*~~**~~**~~*

Awww, Mello made Near cry! Poor little boy.

This is mostly a transition chapter, which is why it's so short.


	16. Chapter XV: The Dangerous Sea

Months passed since that incident, and Near had reconstructed his mask in that time, so that he didn't ever show emotion. If he was hit, he winced in pain and walked on. If he was picked on, he took it with emotionless attitude. Knock over his current project, like a tower, and he'll just start to build it again.

It just wasn't _fun_ to bully Near anymore! And yet, when Mello took a break from his bullying, he would find Near curled up in a corner, looking like he'd taken a bad beating. Most likely the other kids had, as Mello had predicted, taken up the job for Mello while he was having his break.

And then, a day came that shattered the hopes and dreams of every child in Whammy's House.

That day was November 5th, 2004, when Mello was fourteen years old, he'd be fifteen in a month, and Near was thirteen.

That day was the day Mello and Near were called in by Roger, the reason hidden from them until they were in front of his desk.

"L is dead." Roger said with a grave tone.

L is dead.

L. Is. Dead.

It didn't seem to be possible, and Mello just stood in disbelief until he finally found his voice. "What was that, Roger? L is dead?!"

"Yes." Roger said, his eyes tired. From crying, maybe? L was not only dead, he'd said, but so was Watari.

No, not Watari.

Quillish Whammy.

Quillish, Roger's longtime best friend and the founder of Whammy's House, was dead. Mello didn't blame the old man for his tears, but he leaned in to look at the man closer. "Kira did it, didn't he?" He grabbed his shirt-collar. "He said he was going to send Kira to his execution, but Kira killed him first?! Is that what you're saying?!"

"Mello!" Roger gasped out.

Mello was about to say more, but was interrupted by the sound of puzzle pieces falling. When he looked over, Near had the puzzle held in the air and was holding it on it's side, so the puzzles fell. Then he set the board down and started to remake the puzzle.

"If you can't win the game…" He said softly, his fingers setting down the puzzle-pieces where they belonged. "If you can't solve the puzzle…" He didn't even look up as he spoke, his tone cold and unemotional. "You're just another loser."

'Loser? LOSER?! Did that little brat just call **L** a **loser**?!' Mello thought, staring in shock at Near, his words ringing in his ears. After a bit, he broke out of his trance-like state of shock and turned to Roger, his fist hitting the top of his desk. "So, between Near and I, who did L pick?"

"Well, since he was killed by Kira, he couldn't really choose…" Roger said sadly. "But, why don't you two try working together?"

"Sure, that's fine with me." Near said, a small smile on his face. Why was he smiling?! Neither of them had won, so why was he smiling?!

Mello grit his teeth in anger. "Are you an idiot, Roger? We can't work together. We **hate** each other." He clenched his fists in anger. "You're always singling me out…always…" He faded off, listening to the sound of wind blowing outside the window and Near's puzzle-pieces clicking together.

No…he would **not** work with Near. He'd rather work alone. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, and then spoke again. "It's alright, Roger." Roger looked up in response to this and he continued. "The one who will succeed L is Near." Sure, Near can see all of L's case-files for himself, and cry alone when he saw the proof of B's fate. "Near thinks logically, taking everything and putting it together like a puzzle. He's different from me; I'm so rash."

Near finished his puzzle and then sat up fully, looking at it quietly but clearly listening to Mello's words. Mello turned and walked past Near, going over to the door. "As for me, I'm leaving this place!" He looked over his shoulder as he spoke.

"Mello, wait!" Roger stood up.

"I'm almost fifteen anyway. I'm gonna live my own life, without anyone telling me what to do!" He closed the door on the two of them and went to his room.

Matt looked over as he came in. "Ah, Mello!" He smiled. "What did Roger call you for?"

Mello walked over and pulled his travel-bag out of his closet and started to pack in his clothing and important belongings. "Matt…L is dead." He said calmly, his hands moving to pack in clothing item after clothing item. "He didn't pick anyone, so don't ask…" He stopped and then walked over to grab a few other things, such as books he loved to read.

"So, why are you packing?" Matt got up and walked over to hug him from behind.

"Good-bye, Matt." Mello said softly, not looking at him. No, he wasn't going to take Matt. Matt still had a lot of things here, and the world was a rough place. He wasn't going to drag him out. "When I find a good place to stay, I'll call for you."

"Oh, fuck, no." Matt turned him to face hom. "You are NOT going to pull a B and wak out to see the world and find your 'true calling' and leave me sitting here alone and thinking of you every damn minute of my life like Near is!" He grabbed his shirt-collar. "I'm going with you."

"No, Matt." Mello pushed him off and then walked over to grab his jacket and boots, sitting on his bed to pull on the boots and lace them up. He was a vision of black, especially when he pulled the black jacket's hood with gray fur-lining over his blonde hair. "I'm going alone." A vision of black, the complete opposite of Near's all-white image. "I'm sorry." He walked over and zipped up the black travel-bag, his hand reaching in his pocket to pull out the rosary, which he lowered the hood long enough to put around his neck.

"Mello!" Matt grabbed his wrist and pulled him to face him, catching his lips with his as his other arm went around his waist. "Please…don't go…"

"…I will beat Near." Mello whispered. "And I will call for you." He smiled. "I won't end up like B, don't worry. I will call for you, when I think it's safe to."

"…Be careful." Matt nodded and slowly let him go, following him out as Mello went outside and stopping at the steps, gazing out at his beautiful, blonde lover. "Call if you get into trouble, too! I promise, I'll come!"

Mello waved and opened the gates, closing it after him as he walked on. "See you, Matt!"

"That's a promise!" Matt said, nodding as he watched Mello run to the bus-stop.

Mello smiled and then he climbed onto the bus when it came, paying the fare with some of his allowance, which he'd built up over the years to about a few hundred dollars. It wasn't much in the real world, but it would at least help him along. He walked over and sat in a seat in the back, leaning against the window as the bus drove off. He could see Matt still standing on the porch, but there was another figure with him – Near. He'd come out too late to try to talk him out of leaving and now just stood with Matt.

'We'll meet again, Near.' Mello smirked as he looked out the window. 'That you can be sure of.'

He sighed and reached in his travel bag to pull out his cell-phone. Once he was safely situated, he'd have to call Roger and have his stuff sent over. Until then, though, he'd have to hope to find a job that would take him without any I.D. and wasn't too…shady. He wasn't gonna start selling his body, for example.

He needed to match Near, who would have a government under his thumb. And what matched that kind of power?

Of course. He shivered a bit as he realized what would match it.

The Mafia.

For the remainder of the ride, he thought of any of the ways he could get a job that wasn't slutty or needed I.D. And there was also that Mafia part… That would NOT be fun.

By the time the ride ended, it was the next day and the rain had ended. Mello stepped down from the bus and sighed, shifting his bag on his shoulders as he looked around. 'Well, Mihael? What now?' He started off to grab a bite to eat.

"Mihael? Mihael Keehl?"

The use of his real name made him freeze up and he looked over his shoulder, blinking at the sight of a tan-skinned male about Mello's age with long, black hair and green eyes dressed in a dark-green sweater, blue jeans, and a dark-blue jacket. "…Alexis?" He smiled, turning him fully.

"Mihael, it's been too long!" He ran over and hugged him tightly. "_Ich vermisste dich_."(1)

"Ah, Alexis." He smiled. "I missed you, too."

"Why are you in England, though?" Alexis blinked. "I heard you left Germany, and with all the gangs on my trail, I would, too."

"Ah, tch-tch!" Mello covered his mouth with his hand. "I'm 'Mello', now! Geez, what if one of the Scorpions heard you?"

"Oh, right. 'Mello'." He smirked. "Where have you been staying that you got such a contradicting name?"

"Do you have a place to stay?" He murmured. "I'll tell you once we're in private."

"Alright." He took his wrist and led him alone to a hotel. "As long as you didn't join a brothel."

"No, ew! Fuck, no!" Mello made a face of disgust and pouted as Alexis laughed.

"I didn't think so." He pulled Mello's hood down and ran a hand through his hair. "Geez, you need your hair brushed. When did you last brush it?"

"Yesterday morning." He mumbled, pulling his hood back up. "Before I left home." He sighed and leaned into his friend's hand. "My life just…fell apart." He slumped against him and his arms went up around his neck as he was led into the elevator. "I lost someone that I considered a parent…"

"Shh. Shh." He stroked his hair and then unlocked his hotel room, leading him in. "You sit on the bed and relax, while I get my grooming supplies and make you look like the blonde beauty you are." He smiled and went into the bathroom, going to get his grooming supplies.

Mello sat on the bed and let out a heaving sigh before lying back, his hair splaying out behind his head. "Hey, Alexis? Why are _you_ in England?" He looked over and then sat up when Alexis came out.

"I was performing at a club near here. My contract with them just expired, so I'm gonna be moving on soon." He sat next to him and pulled out his brush. "C'mon, off with the coat."

"Alright." He let the coat slip off of his slender shoulders and then he sat still as Alexis gently ran the brush through his shoulder-length, glossy hair. "Hey…could I go with you? I don't have a job, I left too early to receive my special I.D. from them…" He sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"Mihael Keehl! Are you insane? Of course you can but, before that, I have to know what you've been up to." He chuckled and then put aside his brush to wrap his arms around his shoulders. "You're so tense. Want a massage while you tell me?"

"Please." Mello nodded, and then stood up when Alexis moved his arms away. "And, if I'm as tense as you say, I'm going to blame Near." He scowled.

"Who's 'Near'?" Alexis asked, taking his supplies back inside the bathroom. "Undress, I'll bring out a towel to cover you while we're doing this."

"Near…" He shuddered. "Is my archrival and…I guess we'd be brothers in the eyes of the world." He undid his outfit and pulled it off, putting it aside as he lay down, naked, on his stomach. He trusted Alexis with anything, even his life, so he felt no shame in this. Besides, this is the same brat he used to play in the mud in and then they'd be forced into the bath together by their mothers. "Hey, wanna shower together after this?"

"You're still a brat." Alexis said as he came out and draped the fluffy, white towel over Mello's backside. "But, if you insist, we can." He knelt over him, making sure the blanket was secure, and then his tanned hands moved to the knots in Mello's back, gently easing his tension and making him feel loads better.

Mello smiled and relaxed, enjoying the treatment. Over the next half-hour, he had told Alexis everything about Whammy's House, finally stopping once he had nothing more to say and he realized that he had been crying ever since he mentioned L's death. "A-And now I have to get into the Mafia to match N-Near's power over the government and somehow enter a high position and…" He finally faltered, and he felt Alexis wrap his arms around him as he silently sobbed.

"It's alright, Mihael." He whispered. "If you need to cry, just cry. There's no need to hide any tears from me, because I'll find them anyway." He kissed his cheek gently and then stood up. "Want to go take that shower, now?" He smiled and offered him a hand.

Mello nodded and took his hand, letting the towel fall off unhindered as they walked over to the bathroom. "Thank you, Alexis." He whispered. "I'm glad that you were here for me. I mean…I don't know where I would be if you hadn't recognized me."

"Most likely in the back-alleys of Winchester, hoping for all goodness sake that you don't get beaten for the money you have and/or raped for being a blonde beauty." He pulled him close and hugged him. "If not that, then dragged back to the institution kicking and screaming by the Winchester Police."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Mello mumbled, and then he walked into the bathroom and watched as Alexis turned on the water. "I'll step in first, while you undress. Can you wash my hair? You always wash it just right." He smiled.

"There's no 'just right' way to wash hair, Mihael." Alexis chuckled. "But, I will." He turned and started to remove his clothing, exposing a finely-toned male body that looked like it'd been given the best of treatment without being weak. He was muscular, handsome, and so kind. Regrettably, in Mello's opinion at least, he was also straight as a fine line. "Why are you just standing there? Aren't you going to wash up?"

"Huh?" Mello blinked, and then blushed as he realized that he'd been staring. "Ah, yeah." He went in and stood under the water, letting it wash over him. 'You idiot!' He scolded himself. 'You shouldn't be staring at other men after leaving Matt hanging and waiting for you to call for him, especially not at your best friend since you were a baby!' He closed his eyes and then ran his hands through his hair, letting it get good and wet. 'You, Mihael, are a very bad boy.'

Arms draped around his shouldered and Mello's eyes jolted open. "Falling asleep on me?" Alexis said, kissing his cheek. "C'mon, brat. Let's get you cleaned up." He passed him the washrag. "I'll wash your hair and back, you wash your front." He said as he turned to lather soap into another washrag. "C'mon, dazey."

"Did you just call me 'Daisy'?" Mello looked over his shoulder at him. Bad move, he realized too late, and quickly looked forward again, blushing.

"No, I said 'daze-y'. You're in a daze, after all." He ruffled his hair and then started to scrub Mello's back clean. "You're tense again, Mihael. What's up?"

"N-Nothing." Mello mumbled, looking down. 'God, why did you have to get so damn attractive, Alex?!' He thought, scrubbing his front furiously. 'Then again, with how your parents looked, it's no surprise.' "So…" He said, trying to spark up conversation. "You said 'performing', does that mean that you're following in your parents' footsteps and are a pole-dancer?"

"Yep." He nodded. "We used to perform together, but we split off so I could make my own way. My idea, and they respected it." He looked down. "To tell the truth, Mihael, I went out hoping to find you. I expected to find you being a clerk at a store, but you were studying to be a world-class detective." He chuckled. "No wonder I haven't found you in the past two years I've been looking."

"I'm glad that you did find me." He looked over his shoulder at his face and no lower. "Pole-dancing pays well, right? And you could teach me how to do it?"

Alexis blinked. "A pole-dancer? You want to be a pole-dancer, Mihael?"

"Sure." He grinned. "The black beauty and blonde beauty. Just like old times, right?" He turned to him fully. "I'm willing to do it, if you'll be my teacher."

"It's a real trying job, and you have to be able to handle being scantily-clad and lots of strangers staring at you." He stroked his cheek. "Which means that you can't have any of this blushing stuff."

"Eh—ah—I'm blushing?" Mello smiled shyly. "I can try it. I'm sure that I can do it after training with you." He nodded firmly.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up before anything. Then I'll bring out my practice poles and set them up for you." He turned Mello around again and poured a honey-scented shampoo and coconut conditioner into his hands and lathered them together before pulling Mello out of the water and lathering them into his hair, making sure to get every single blonde, glossy lock covered with the stuff. Then he pushed him back under the water and rinsed it out, his soft, muscular hands massaging Mello's scalp as he did. "You need to ease up – stop being so tense all the time. Throw away any inhibitions and shyness and give yourself to the audience without actually giving them anything."

"What does **that** mean?!" Mello looked over his shoulder at him.

"Pole-dancing is a teasing job. You're offering and never giving, and some people may try to get more. You have to be able to get them to back off without hurting them if that happens, but it's best to just avoid that happening altogether." Alexis explained calmly, washing his own hair with the same stuff he washed Mello's with. "Which means that you can work the audience, but you can't lure anyone in particular. You can't go out to anyone in particular many times again and again, or they'll end up wanting much more than a dance. And people like gangs and thugs will we watching us, so…"

"Ah, I see what you mean." Mello nodded. "Dangerous waters out here, right?"

"_Ja.(2)_ Dangerous waters indeed." He nodded. "But, you can't go into the river and not expect it to lead out to the sea eventually, Mihael."

He sighed and nodded, and then stepped out of the shower, ignoring the white bathrobe passed to him. "No thanks, I'll just dry myself off with the towel." He grabbed the towel and closed his eyes, trying it ignore the white color. White…everytime he saw white, it was as if Near was following him. When he saw the white bathrobe, he didn't see white, he saw Near. Which was creepy. He needed to stop that, and soon.

He went out to this sea to escape him, after all.

*~~**~~**~~*

Alexis~! Alexis is so sexy~! *hearts all around* I love him~!

Yes, this is Mihael's childhood friend and so awesome!

He's also a GREAT massager-person! *does not know that word. XD*

Yes, Mello's gonna get into pole-dancing, and he will be sexy and just lovely with it~! I only hope that you guys like how I do it. Will I do it good? I hope so, but you'll be judging in the next chapter.

Reviews bring Mello closer to the Mafia, and you gat to see more of Alexis, too! That's too things to aim for!

P.S. Does it seem like he's obsessed with Near? I guess he never got over it, since that stupid thing drove him to do what he did in the Kira Case.

Oh, there ARE spoilers, by the way. XD Forgot to mention that in the beginning, but I suppose you'd be expecting them, wouldn't you?

(1) – I missed you.

(2) – Yes.


	17. Chapter XVI: Dance Lessons

"Alright, Mihael." Alexis said as he pulled out a revealing outfit of black, leather pants and fingerless gloves. He also pulled out a belt made of beads and slipped it into his belt-loops. "I've set up the poles; you can pick any of my outfits or just not put your shirt on." He grabbed a black, leather vest and slipped his arms into the holes, zipping it up only halfway up his chest. "You pick." He smiled. "Once we're sure if you can do this or not, you'll be able to pick and design your own outfit."

"Alright." He nodded and walked over to one of the collapsible poles set up. "…How does this work, exactly?"

Alexis laughed at his clueless expression and then walked over to turn on a CD player, a girl's voice starting to sing along with the instruments that started it, and then he turned to him. "Let's start." He said, walking in time to the song as he strode over to the pole, his hand shooting out and catching the pole easily before his body went up close to it, in an almost sexual embrace.

_**Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance.**___

He slid his hand from the pole and reached out to the air, as if reaching for someone, and then he spun off of it and caught himself on the other pole, stroking it seductively before he moved a hand to Mello's cheek.

_**Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence.**_

He slid a hand down Mello's body, then left the pole entirely and moved up close to him, his breathing steady as his eyes closed seductively. His hands slid up and entangled with Mello's hair with the line "your existence", his lips only inches from his before he slid down Mello's body, so he was on his knees, his hands sliding down as well.

_**Baby, I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body.**_

He moved up Mello's body with "climb the Andes" and then his lips met Mello's shoulder, making him let out a soft gasp, as his hands went around Mello's back, his head resting on his collarbone.

_**Never could imagine there were only  
Ten-million ways to love somebody.**_

He stroked his cheek with his hand and then leaned in, kissing very close to Mello's lips without actually kissing his lips. But, oh, how Mello so guiltily wanted him to!

_**Le ro lo le lo le, **_

_**Le ro lo le lo le.**_

He stepped away, entwining himself around the poles, his hands sliding up and down the pole in a seductive manner before he looked at Mello and smiled, looking ready to spring off.

_**Can't you see…  
I'm at your feet!**_

He sprang off and twirled in the air before he landed in a bowing position, one hand on his chest in the position of someone swearing fealty. Oh, hell, he could play the part. Mello watched, wondering how he could EVER be this good, and then he recalled something Near had said a long time ago.

"_You're an awesome actor, Mello, you should get into the business!"_

True, that was said in anger, but maybe Near had a point. Maybe he SHOULD try, and this was as good a place to start as any, right?

_**Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together.**_

Mello was caught off-guard when Alexis grabbed his wrist and pulled him close in a loving embrace, his lips at his ear, and Mello could hear him softly singing with the girl that was singing. Since when did Alexis sing?!

_**I'll be there, and you'll be near.  
And that's the deal, my dear.**_

Okay. He really needed to get the brat out of his head. He could NOT be imagining him every damn time he heard the word "near"! Alexis was stroking his cheek and motioning to the poles before he sprang over and spun down the pole with one arm outstretched. Then he looked p at Mello with an adoring expression and stood, his hands out in an inviting way.

_**Thereover, hereunder,  
You'll never have to wonder!**_

He spun one way, then the next, and then he pulled Mello close, wagging his finger from side to side at "you'll never have to wonder", and then he pulled away as the next part played, pulling him towards the poles and leaning against one of them, Mello standing in front of him as his slid around the pole, his hands never leaving it as he winked at Mello.

_**We can always play by ear.  
But that's the deal, my dear.**_

Mello watched as he danced to the instrumental part, lowering himself and rising up, clinging to the pole as he did and then he slowly climbed up it before spinning down to the floor, landing gracefully before he spun over to Mello again.

_**Lucky that my lips not only mumble;  
They spill kisses like a fountain.**_

His hands slipped around Mello's neck and he kissed near his lips again, then moved lower, kissing down Mello's chest. He then moved up and took Mello's hands in his, lacing their fingers together as he kissed his cheek again.

_**Lucky that my breasts are small and humble,  
So you don't confuse them with mountains.**_

He brought his hands up to rest on his vest-covered chest, letting Mello feel his heartbeat beneath his palm as he closed his eyes. Then he playfully shoved him away and spun away.

_**Lucky I have strong legs like my mother;  
To run for cover when I need it.**_

He sprang towards the poles and spun around them again, looking as if he was hiding behind the pole from him. Mello smirked and watched, taking note of what he was doing and waiting for his chance to step in and join him.

_**And these two eyes that for no other  
The day you leave will cry a river.**_

Alexis spun away from the pole at "the day you leave" and ran to him, and Mello stepped back to avoid him, catching on. Alexis fell to his knees and brought his hands to his face, appearing to be sobbing. 'Crying a river.' Mello thought, nodding. 'He's good.'

_**Le ro le le lo le, **_

_**Le ro le le lo le. **_

He rose and moved over to the poles, climbing up them slowly, his body moving around the pole clockwise as he went up, and then he halted at the top, looking at Mello with a seductive expression.

_**At your feet…**_

_**I'm at your feet!**_

He slid down, going counter-clockwise as he did, then sprang off halfway down and landing in a bowing position, again.

_**Whenever, wherever,  
We're meant to be together.**_

He stood and slid an arm around Mello's neck, spinning them both before he slid his other arm around his neck and leaned his head against his collarbone. Mello tilted his head up in response and then they both spun away from each other, each of them taking a pole.

_**I'll be there and you'll be near.  
And that's the deal, my dear.**_

They both held their poles tightly as they reached out a hand to each other, his hands meeting halfway before they spun away from the poles to each other, moving together in a seductive fashion. It was exhilarating, and the song wasn't even over yet!

_**Thereover, hereunder,  
You'll never have to wonder!**_

They spun away from each other, then spun back together, once again grinding together seductively as Alexis brought a hand up to slip into Mello's hair. Pole-dancing was definitely a teasing profession, and Mello had to wonder just how many men had tried to get Alexis.

Was Alexis still straight?

_**We can always play by ear,  
But, that's the deal my dear.**_

Alexis took to his pole and Mello moved to also hold it, leaning in close to kiss his neck that he exposed with his head tilting back. His hands slid down Alexis's body seductively and then he held his hips gently, grinding against him as he whispered the last line of the song.

_**Le ro le le lo le,**_

_**Le ro le le lo le.**_

They moved away from each other and both of them climbed up their poles, their gazes locked before Alexis reached out a hand to him, Mello doing the same, and caught his fingers with his.

_**Think out loud.  
Say it again…**_

Their hands laced together before they slipped away to slowly slide down the poles, Mello moving clockwise and Alexis counterclockwise, so that they were facing each other when they were at the bottom, which they both got to with a graceful step.

_**Le ro lo le lo le lo le. **_

They spun around the poles and then they met together, Mello's gaze on Alexis's face.

_**Tell me one more time.**_

They moved close together, eyes locked together without any sign of escaping.

_**That you'll live  
Lost in my eyes!**_

They entered a passionate embrace before Alexis moved away, his gaze still with Mello's before he spun away and caught the pole, Mello doing the same and catching his own.

_**Whenever, wherever,  
We're meant to be together.**_

They both spun towards each other and then away, before Alexis ran and pulled him close, stroking his body lovingly.

_**I'll be there, and you'll be near.  
And that's the deal, my dear.**_

They spun back to their poles and then Alexis held out his hand to him in an inviting way, which Mello took and came over to. Who was the one in charge? Oh, Mello felt so swept away right now!

_**Thereover, hereunder,  
You've got me head over heels!**_

Mello fell to his knees this time, his hands sliding down Alexis's body. He smiled as Alexis let out a soft moan, one that he could hear but not over the music.

_**There's nothing left to fear,  
If you really feel the way I feel.**_

He grinned and rose up, stroking his cheek before he dared to brush his lips with his. Then he spun away and winked at him.

_**Whenever, wherever,  
We're meant to be together.**_

Alexis came over and hooked an arm around his neck, stroking down Mello's body with ease. Mello stroked back and they grinded together, their lips brushing together.

_**I'll be there, and you'll be near.  
And that's the deal, my dear.**_

They spun away from each other and grabbed their poles, both of them sliding one of their hands down their bodies in a seductive fashion before they spun to meet each other, grinding together again once they did.

_**Thereover, hereunder,  
You've got me head over heels!**_

Mello moved away and leaned against the pole, closely followed by Alexis, who gently pinned him to it, his lips meeting his for only a moment before he kissed down his bare chest.

_**There's nothing left to fear,  
If you really feel the way I feel.**_

Alexis rose and they locked eyes, Mello's hands leaving the pole as his leg lifted, his arms going around his neck as he curled his leg around his waist, Alexis's arms slipping around his waist and shoulders to kiss him. Then they broke apart by spinning away from each other and caught the poles with different seductive poses as the song ended.

Alexis stepped away from the poles and walked over to stop the music. "You, my sweet, innocent, blonde beauty, are a natural." He said, looking at him. "You don't **need** lessons." He walked over and started to take down the poles to pack them up. "Now we just need someone to call me for a contract. Until then, you can look at my clothing and see what will work for now."

"Thanks, Alex." Mello smiled. "I really owe you."

Alex looked over at him and smiled. "You should take a nap for now, Mihael.

"Much as I'd like to, I'm afraid that I'll be plagued with nightmares if I do, so…" He shrugged and then walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "I'd rather stay up and practice with you some more."

"Why don't you play audience?" He chuckled and playfully pushed him away, spinning to grab the pole he hadn't taken down yet. "See what we're supposed to do with them."

The rest of the night was sent with music and dancing, until they finally lay together in each other's embrace at around two in the morning. Alexis' hands were stroking Mello gently, one hand lacing into his hair. "Much as I'm glad to have you here, you do realize that your dear lover may not enjoy his cold bed." He whispered.

"I highly doubt that Near will let him come to him for sex." Mello murmured. "Not unless he somehow convinces him to not stab him with a voodoo doll for touching him." He nuzzled him. "Let's sleep now, okay?" He smiled sleepily and closed his eyes, snuggling into his chest as he held on, falling asleep.

Alexis sighed and stroked his hair. "We'll see. Good night, Mihael."

*~~**~~**~~*

The song is "Whenever, wherever" by Shakira. Awesome, awesome song, look it up and love it. You can also imagine the routine with it, if you'd like. *big smile*

Well? How was the dance routine? As you can see, they were so lost in their roles that they weren't ashamed to do all that they did. But, Alexis DID say to abandon his inhibitions, didn't he? Although, let's not let Matt know about these very sexy dances. He'd flip.

Mello is so confident that Matt won't cheat on him. Should he be suspicious?

Is anyone else here as much a fan of Alexis as I am? And we're gonna have him with us for a while!


End file.
